Chains Can Be A Present
by Coastdevil Reen
Summary: [Slash] [HPDM] Die sprichwörtlich fesselnde Macht Voldemorts haelt für die zwei Erzfeinde einige Erkenntnisse bereit. Und etwas, dem selbst Zauberer nichts entgegenzusetzen haben.
1. Ein fesselndes Ereignis

Sooo, also, zuerst einmal. Die Charaktere dieser FF gehören leider nicht mir (schade, sonst wär _ICH_ jetzt reich °g°) noch berechtigt mich ein Besuch in dem Café in dem Rowling ihre ersten Notizen gemacht hat zu deren Gebrauch (nochmal schade °gg°). Aber ich tu's trotzdem, hah! Okay, mal Spaß beiseite. Die Charaktere sind fiktionale Charaktere aus J.K.Rowlings Harry Potter und diese Frau hat die Originalrechte daran. Ich leih sie mir nur aus - und geb sie hinterher zurück - versprochen! :)

Das zweite (dann is schon fast wieder Schluss °g°). Das ist zwar nicht meine erste, aber meine erste publizierte Fanfiction und ich wüsste gerne, ob es sich lohnt weiteres online zu stellen - wenn es fertig ist °g°. Also reviewn bitte und mir Feedback geben, ob ihr mehr lesen wollt. Ich freu mich über Lob, Kritik und natürlich über spontane Heiratsanträge und Selbstentzündungen! ;)

Das war's dann auch schon. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß.

The incredible Muk

**

* * *

**

**Chains Can Be A Present - In The Name Of Love**

**_1. Eine fesselndes Ereignis_**

Es war ein strahlender Tag, der da über Kings Cross, ja, ganz London, heraufgezogen war.

Schon morgens früh, um genau zu sein 5 Stunden zu früh, hatten die Dursleys Harry am Bahnhof abgesetzt und waren dann mit Dudley einkaufen gefahren.

Harry störte das nicht sonderlich. Weniger Zeit, die er mit ihnen verbringen musste.

Hedwig unter den Arm geklemmt schob er sein Gepäck auf Gleis 9 ¾. Noch keiner der Schüler war anwesend, soweit er das sehen konnte. Nicht einmal der Zug war schon da. Dieses mal hatten sie ihn wirklich früh abgesetzt.

Er lies sich auf einem der Pfeiler nieder, als er hinter einem der Hallenträger plötzlich unterdrücktes entsetztes Fluchen hörte. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Die Stimme kam ihm irgendwie so bekannt vor. Aber irgendwie klang sie anders. Panischer. Fast so wie...Draco bei ihrer Begegnung mit Voldemort!

Voldemort!? Harry sprang auf und wirbelte um den Hallenträger, wobei er mit einer fließenden Bewegung den Zauberstab zückte. Diesen hocherhoben und jederzeit bereit einen der verbotenen Flüche zu sprechen, fand er sich dann auch dem wirklich sehr entsetzt aussehenden Draco gegenüber.

Der nach seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen noch viel entsetzter aussah. Seine blonden Haare, die sonst streng nach hinten gekämmt waren, hingen ihm in kleinen Wellen teilweise in's Gesicht und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Potter! Was fällt dir ein mich zu Tode zu erschrecken!?"

Harry schaute Draco etwas verblüfft an und blickte sich dann um. Draco stand allein neben seinem Gepäck und seine Augen hatten von einem entsetzten zu einem wütenden und herablassenden Grau gewechselt. Harry blickte sich noch einmal verdutzt um und senkte dann langsam die immer noch erhobenen Arme.

„Ja man Malfoy, wenn du auch kreischst wie 'ne Frau."

gab er etwas pikiert zurück.

„Ich!? Gekreischt wie 'ne Frau? Hast du nicht mehr alle Kobolde in Gringotts? Ich hab mich nur grad mit einem Geschenk von meinem Vater auseinandergesetzt."

Draco blickte Harry etwas von unten herauf mit beleidigt vorgeschobener Unterlippe motzig an. Diesem fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sein Erzfeind irgendwie etwas komisch dastand. Er stand ziemlich steif und hatte die Arme hinter den Rücken gedreht. Mit etwas amüsiert erhobenen Augenbrauen machte er einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite und schaute, bevor Draco sich wegdrehen konnte, was dieser da hinter seinem Rücken tat.

Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, hätte Harry fast laut losgelacht. Draco hatte eine der jetzt neu in Mode gekommenen sogenannten „Ansklavische Fesseln" geschenkt bekommen, die sich vor allem dadurch auszeichneten, dass sie sich um alles schlossen, was sich ihnen auch nur auf eine halbe Meile näherte.

Draco hatte die guten Teile wohl unterschätzt und stand nun gefesselt auf dem Bahnsteig. Und offensichtlich bekam er sie nicht mehr ab. Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Instinktiv wollte er seine Brille hochschieben, um die Teile noch kritischer zu begutachten. Erst als seine Finger seinen Nasenrücken berührten, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er das lästige Utensil seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr tragen musste. Statt die Brille hochzuschieben, fuhr er sich also durch die verwuschelten schwarzen Haare und kratzte sich dann am Hinterkopf.

„Ansklavische Fesseln, höh? Steh'n dir gut, aber ist das nicht 'n bisschen umständlich, die so zu tragen?"

Er griente und blickte wieder Draco an, dessen Wangen sich inzwischen leicht rot gefärbt hatten. Er starb innerlich fast vor Scham, das konnte man ihm ansehen. Harry gönnte es ihm. So oft hatte er sie verspottet und niedergemacht. Nun hatten sie mal etwas um ihn aufzuziehen. Leicht gepresst antwortete der Slytherin

„Ich hab' die Teile halt unterschätzt. Bist du jetzt zufrieden Potter? War ja klar, dass dir sowas niiie passieren würde. Bist ja schließlich'n ganz toller.."

er schnaubte und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Logisch nicht."

Harry grinste und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte

„Aber sag mal, willst du hier jetzt noch 4 ½ Stunden so rumstehen, bis einer von deinen Idioten kommt und dich rettet? Die Vorstellung finde ich sehr amüsant, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

„Dann sei nicht ehrlich und halt's Maul! Was bleibt mir denn bitte anderes übrig. Kann ja nicht erwarten, dass du mir hier raushilfst."

fauchte Draco wütend zurück

„Exakt."

erwiderte Harry gutgelaunt und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in das Innenfutter seines roten Umhang. Dieses neue Jahr gefiel ihm von Minute zu Minute besser. Das Draco ungefähr das Gegenteil fühlte, konnte man ihm an seiner Nasenspitze ansehen, die noch blasser als gewöhnlich war.

Die blonden Haare hingen ihm in die Augen und er pustete ab und zu entnervt von unten dagegen, während er leise vor sich hinfluchte.

„Och armer Junge, pieksen dich etwa deine wunderschönen platinblonden Haare?"

frotzelte Harry und grinste immer breiter

„Seit wann bist du so gehässig Potter? Bist doch normalerweise der Samariter vom Dienst. Komm geh deine Eule sitten, bevor die noch stirbt, weil du zwei Minuten nicht gurrend um sie rumwatschelst."

Draco hatte entnervt das Gesicht verzogen und wirkte irgendwie ein wenig hilflos. Nunja, angesichts seiner Situation war 'ein wenig' glatt untertrieben.

„Wo hat dein Vater die Teile eigentlich her?"

lenkte Harry ein

„Soweit ich weiß, sind die doch noch nicht ganz fertig mit den Sicherheitsprüfungen. Also, ich mein', offiziell sind sie noch nicht legal, oder?"

„Ja stimmt. Sind sogar noch illegal, wenn du's genau wissen willst. Ich wusste ja auch nicht, um was es sich handelt, bis ich das Kästchen geöffnet habe und sie mir entgegensprangen."

antwortete Draco brummend. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf um sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu 'werfen'.

„Wenn mir das nochmal passiert hab'ich mir vorher 'ne Glatze rasieren lassen."

kommentierte der Slytherin es gereizt. Harry legte den Kopf schief. Draco ohne seine platinblonden langen Haare?

„Na da würde mir aber was abgehen. Dann kann man dich ja garnicht mehr von den anderen Idioten unterscheiden."

scherzte er versuchsweise. Doch selbst mit Witzen war der arme Draco nicht wirklich aufzuheitern. Der arme Draco? Tat er ihm jetzt etwa schon Leid!? Harry schüttelte fast angewidert den Kopf. Nein, also sowas, das war ihm bisher auch noch nicht passiert. Erst einige Sekunden später, registrierte er, dass Draco ihn, ob seines seltsamen Verhaltens, etwas misstrauisch musterte

„Was is los Potter? Haben deine Flöhe mal wieder 'nen Achterbahnwagen vollbesetzt und forderten 'ne Rundreise?"

„Haha, lustig. Wenigstens können die bei mir reisen, du bist ja grad etwas in deinen Bewegungen angeschränkt."

versetzte Harry mit einem Grinsen

„Na wie gut das ich keine Flöhe habe, die würden dann ja echt was vermissen."

konterte der gefesselte Draco proper.

Der Schlagabtausch wäre wohl noch ewig so weiter gegangen, wenn Harry nicht einen unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht hätte.

„Na, woll'n wir doch mal seh'n, was dich da so einschränkt in deiner Bewegung."

wollte er Draco reizen, indem er ihn an den Schultern packte und einfach herumdrehte. Er ging in die Hocke und betrachtete Dracos Hände und bevor dieser sich wieder herumdrehen konnte tippte er mit der Hand auf die Fesseln

„Na was haben wir denn...ah..iehks!"

Mit einem metallischen Schnappen hatte die eine der beiden Fesseln den einen Handknöchel von Draco freigegeben und sich um den von Harry geschlungen. Draco, der plötzlich wieder eine Hand frei hatte, riss diese nach vorne und brüllte

„Genial Potter, wie hast du..?"

während Harry entsetzt auf sein Handgelenk starrte, dann in der Hocke einen Satz nach hinten machte, Draco dabei mitriss, der auch prompt auf ihm landete, kurz darauf mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck wieder aufspringen wollte, sich dabei nochmal auf die Fresse legte, dann bemerkte, was geschehen war und _DANN_ begann Zeter und Mordio zu schreien...

„Potter du dummer, einfallsloser, idiotischer, schlammblütiger, hirnloser Arsch! Was hast du jetzt gemacht?"

Er krabbelte diesmal vorsichtiger von dem ächzenden Gryffindor herunter und besah sich mit bleichem Gesicht die aneinandergeketteten Handgelenke. Dann sah er zu Harry hoch, der ihn mit einem ähnlich entsetzten Blick musterte

„Das glaub'ich jetzt einfach nicht Potter..."

hauchte Draco verstört

„Du bist eine noch viel größere Dumpfbacke, als ich angenommen habe..."


	2. Von Rachegeistern und Magiedilettanten

And because I'm sooooo good to you °lol° ... kriegt ihr noch ein zweites Kapitel! Schließlich kann man sich aus einem Kapitel nicht wirklich ein Bild machen, nicht wahr!?Bei zwei soll das ja schon besser klappen! ;)

Muk Die immer noch ziemlich incredible is

_**

* * *

**_

_**2. Von Rachegeistern und Magiedilettanten**_

******_  
_**„K..keine Panik Malfoy.."

stammelte Harry und kramte im Futter seines Umhangs. Kaum hatte seine freie Hand den Zauberstab ergriffen, riss er ihn heraus und deutete auf die Sklavenfesseln. Einen Augenblick war er unschlüssig, was er rufen sollte. Draco hatte da wohl konkretere Vorstellungen, er hatte inzwischen auch seinen Zauberstab gezückt und deutete auf die Fesseln

„ALOHOMORA!"

Nichts geschah. Harry, der zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, dass das der einzig sinnvolle Zauberspruch war, versuchte es nun ebenfalls.

„ALOHOMORA!"

Auch bei ihm reagierten die Zauberfessel kein Stück. Außer, dass sie plötzlich schwarz zu glänzen begann und Harry gequält aufstöhnte, als seine Narbe furchtbar zu ziehen begann.

Seit dem letzten Jahr war er in der Lage die Gefühle des dunklen Lords zu fühlen und dieser hatte ihn auf diese Weise auch grausam hereingelegt und sein Pate Sirius war umgekommen.

Noch jetzt schmerzte ihn die Erinnerung daran, dass er Schuld gewesen war, denn das war er, egal was Dumbledore und die anderen sagten. Und noch etwas hatte sich seit letztem Jahr verändert.

Draco's Vater konnte sich nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen und Draco hatte dafür Rache geschworen. Harry hatte die Malfoys und einige andere als Todesser enttarnt und er wusste, dass sich Draco's Eltern seitdem auf der Flucht befanden. Offensichtlich hatten sie es trotzdem geschafft ihrem Sohn dieses Geschenk zukommen zu lassen und Harry hatte langsam den furchtbaren Verdacht, warum ausgerechnet dieses Geschenk.

Noch immer war Draco darauf fixiert mit lauten und immer verzweifelteren

„ALOHOMORA!"s

die Fessel zu öffnen. Doch diese regte sich in keinster Weise. Leise und mit unbewegtem Gesicht sagte Harry schließlich

„Spar dir die Mühe Malfoy."

„Was!? Willst du jetzt an mich gekettet bleiben perverse Sau?"

spie Draco entgeistert aus und starrte Harry mit seinen graufunklenden Augen an

„Nein, sicher nicht. Aber ich befürchte ich werde es bleiben, bis wir jemand finden, der einen Fluch von Voldemort zu brechen im Stande ist."

Draco erstarrte in der Bewegung und blickte ihn mit einem fast überraschten Blick an, ehe er leise und verblüfft

„Oha.."

sagte. Dann blickte er auf die Fessel, die seit Harry's Alohomora schwarz glänzte.

„Voldemort..."

er blickte wieder Harry an.

„Aber warum hat er sie dann mir geschenkt? _UND HAT SIE DIR NERVSACK NICHT DIREKT AUF DEN HALS GEHETZT_!?"

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. Diese Frage war in der Tat gut.

„Vielleicht war das die einfachste Möglichkeit..?"

mutmaßte er. Oder es war genauso geplant gewesen, wie es geschehen war. Das konnte man nur durch eine einzige Sache herausfinden. Würde die Sklavenfessel sich auch von Draco's anderem Handgelenk lösen, wenn er sie berührte? Dann wäre seine Befürchtung nichtig, ansonsten, musste er mit dem schlimmsten rechnen.

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten."

erklärte er den blonden Slytherin, als er zaghaft mit der anderen Hand die Sklavenfessel berührte. Nichts geschah.

„Und ich fürchte die schlimmere ist die Richtige."

„Laber – nicht – in – Rätseln – Potter!"

fuhr ihn Draco an. Und Harry nickte nur zerstreut

„Tschuldige. Also...hör zu."

er blickte auf und sah den wutentbrannten Blonden ruhig an

„Ich glaube dein Vater und Voldemort haben dich benutzt um mir eine Falle zu stellen."

begann er zögernd.

„Ich vermutete erst, dass du nur der Überbringer sein solltest, aber es scheint anders zu sein. Ich glaube sie haben dich sozusagen als Wächter benutzt, der jetzt mit mir verbunden ist. Jetzt kann ich mich nicht mehr verstecken, verstehst du? Überall wo ich bin, bist auch du. Und dich findet dein Vater schneller als mich. Auch wenn deine Eltern dich damit in große Gefahr bringen."

schloss er und sah Draco abwartend an. Wie würde er reagieren? Kurz darauf fiel ihm fast die Kinnlade herunter. Draco lächelte und nickte.

„Das passt zu dem, was mein Vater mir gesagt hat..."

er legte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite und schüttelte dann mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der zwischen Verblüffung, Freude und Entsetzen lag den Kopf

„Pass gut auf ihn auf...woha scheiße, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich das verdammte Teil zu gelassen!"

Er betrachtete angewidert die Sklavenfessel, die ihn nun mit seinem Erzfeind verband.

„Ich hab' keinen Bock als Radar für die Suche nach dir zu dienen. Was haben sich meine Eltern nur dabei gedacht..?"

Harry verkniff sich seine Vermutung. Nämlich, dass es den Eltern des Slytherin herzlich egal war, was aus ihrem Sohn wurde, solange er nur in ihr Konzept passte. Das wäre für normale Eltern auch absolut abwegig gewesen, aber den Malfoys traute er das zu.

So schwieg er einfach und lies Draco vor sich hinreden. Es hätte sowieso nichts gebracht jetzt etwas zu sagen. Erstens konnte er es nicht beweisen und zweitens war es wichtiger zu überlegen, wie man die Fessel wieder loswürde. Er ging in Gedanken die Leute durch, die dazu im Stande waren. Es blieb ihm nicht viel als sich an Dumbledore zu wenden sobald sie in Hogwarts waren, die anderen waren sicherlich nicht stark genug.

Als sichMalfoy irgendwann einigermaßen abgeregt hatte, sah er den Slytherin ernst an

„Wir gehen in Hogewarts zu Dumbledore, ich bin mir sicher er wird irgendwas tun können."

Draco schien das äußerst unangenehm, aber er nickte. Schließlich stellten sie ihre Koffer und anderen Dinge nebeneinander und setzten sich auf einen Pfeiler. Beide schwiegen und nur gelegentlich klirrte die Fessel, wenn einer der beiden sich ein bisschen anders hinsetzte. Beide bereiteten sich innerlich auf das Eintreffen ihrer Bekannten vor.

So saßen sie ungefähr eine Stunde, bis Malfoy energisch aufstand und Harry überraschend nach vorne gerissen wurde.

„Ich kann das nicht!"

„W..was?" Harry sah verblüfft zu dem Blonden hoch.

„So den Leuten gegenübertreten! Ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass wir es Dumbledore zeigen müssen!"

Mit diesen Worten griff er nach seinem Gepäck und sah Harry dann trotzig an.

„Ich mein', wie willst du DAS bitte erklären? Das wird uns ewig anhaften!"

er riss die hand hoch und zog Harry's Arm damit ebenfalls nach oben. Unglücklicherweise musste Harry ihm Recht geben. Das lies sich schlecht erklären und würde ziemlich für Furore sorgen. Er stand mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung auf und nickte. Nun konnten sie wirklich von Glück reden beide so früh gewesen zu sein.

Es würde noch dauern, bis die ersten Hexen und Zauberer ankamen, genug Zeit um abzuhauen und eine andere Reisemöglichkeit zu finden. Er schnappte sich seinen Koffer und Hedwig's Käfig und zerrte Draco zum Ausgang indem er zielstrebig loslief. Dieser holte nach wenigen Schritten auf und lief schweigend neben ihm her.

Im Gegensatz zu Harry jedoch trug er einen auffälligen Umhang in dem giftgrün der Slytherin. Harry trug nur einen roten Umhang, den er sich in der Muggelwelt gekauft hatte, und der deshalb nicht ausffallen würde, wenn man mal von der Exzentrik einesUmhangs absah.Kurz bevor sie das Portal durchquerten zischte Draco

„Stop Idiot!"

und ein Ruck ging durch Harry's Körper, als er zurückgerissen wurde, weil der blonde Junge einfach stehenblieb.

„Was soll das?"

fuhr er herum und ihn an.

„Willst du warten, bis die ersten Zauberer hier auftauchen? Ich dachte du könntest das nicht ertragen?"

„Blödmann!"

versetzte Draco.

„Ich kann Muggel nicht leiden, deswegen halte ich mich nie bei ihnen auf, aber überleg mal du Schlaumeier, was kriegen wir dadurch wohl für ein Problem?"

Harry sah an dem Slytherin herunter und ihm wurde jetzt erst bewusst, dass er auf der anderen Seite des Portals auffallen würde wie ein bunter Hund in Pleasant Ville. Er kratzte sich mit einem unschlüssigen Gesichtsausdruck am Kopf und zog schließlich seinen Umhang aus. Dabei fiel ihm auf, in welche Probleme sie geraten würden, wenn sie später ihre T-Shirts wechseln wollten. Immerhin waren sie am Arm aneinandergekettet.

Glücklicherweise hing ihm der Umhang nur um den Hals und so zog er ihn herunter und hielt ihn Draco hin, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Entgeisterung ansah

„Ich soll was von dir anziehen? Und dann auch noch in rot?"

Aus jedem Wort sprach die Ablehnung.

„Lass es ruhig, aber dann kriegen wir da draußen ein Problem!"

giftete Harry, dem jetzt schon etwas kühl war. Eigentlich war es Sommer, aber es war früher Morgen und dementsprechend noch nicht warm. Und er trug unter dem Umhang nur ein T-Shirt. Draco starrte ihn wütend und anklagend an.

Dann jedoch nahm er schweigend den Umhang und zog ihn über.


	3. Von Fesseln, Feinden und Fernverkehrsmit...

Hah, ich bin ganz ehrlich zu euch, ich hab einen kleinen Luftsprung gemacht, als ich die Reviews sah! Dankeschön ihr Vier, das war superlieb von euch direkt mal Stellung zu nehmen! °in arm nehm und knuddel°  
Ich hab euch auch am Ende direkt mal persönlich geantwortet (und so werde ich es auch in Zukunft halten )

Ich hätte das nächste direkt hochgeladen aber da kamen mir die Bugs von dazwischen )

Ich freu mich auch weiterhin über jedes Review ... denn jetzt wird's ja erst richtig interessant! :) Dieses ist mein Lieblingskapitel bisher, also seid nicht zu grob zu ihm xD ...oder doch - hauptsache ihr reviewt. Und falls ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht, möchte ich mindestens 4 weitere Reviews bitte! :)

Eure incredibly happy Muk

* * *

_**3. Von Fesseln, Feinden und Fernverkehrsmitteln**_

Sie verließen Kings Cross und wandten sich von dort aus nach Westen in eine ruhigere Wohngegend. Harry fiel nur ein Mittel ein ohne den Zug nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Und dafür brauchten sie einen möglichst menschenleeren Ort. Stumm liefen die beiden nebeneinander her, bis es Draco zu dumm zu werden schien und er abermals einfach stehenblieb und Harry damit nach hinten riss.

„Wo gehen wir hin Potter?"

fragte er wütend.

„Ich hab' keinen Bock wie'n dummes Schoßhündchen hinter dir herzutappeln. Ich geh keinen Schritt weiter, wenn du mir nicht sofort.."

„Ach verdammt halt endlich's Maul, Malfoy!"

fauchte Harry. Langsame wurde es ihm echt zu dumm. Er hoffte inständig, dass Dumbledore in der Lage war den Fluch zu brechen. Sonst würde er noch wahnsinnig werden.

„Ich such 'nen ruhigen Platz, damit wir den fahrenden Ritter rufen können."

Schon beim Gedanken an diese sprunghafte Reisemöglichkeit wurde ihm übel, aber es blieb ihnen nicht viel anderes übrig. Draco stand einige Sekunden lang da und nickte dann etwas pikiert. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe kannte den fahrenden Ritter. Was jedoch nicht hieß, dass jeder ihn auch schätzte. Draco hatte sich auf alle Fälle noch nie dazu herabgelassen mit ihm zu fahren.

„Gut Potter, suchen wir eine ruhige Stelle, aber hör' endlich auf zu rennen, als klebte dir Voldemort persönlich an den Hacken, ich bin doch kein Rennpferd."

Als klebte dir Voldemort persönlich an den Hacken. Harry fröstelte etwas bei der Formulierung. Indirekt tat er das ja, immerhin war Draco das Werkzeug in einem seiner Pläne. Aber Harry schwieg. Er hatte keine Lust schon wieder Draco vor sich hinfluchen zu hören. Es war ihm lieber, dass der blonde Slytherin die Klappe hielt.

„Okay okay.."

murrte er und lief etwas langsamer weiter.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass wir zuviel Zeit verlieren und dann überall Menschen sind...immerhin sind wir leicht auffällig, schon, weil wir wie zwei Schwuchteln regelrecht aneinanderpappen."

„Jaja, das weiß ich selbst."

gab Draco knurrend zurück und plötzlich war er es, der schneller lief. Offensichtlich war der Gedanke, dass sie jemand für ein Paar halten konnten, so entsetzlich, dass der Slytherin mehr als nur einen Zahn zulegte. Harry war der Gedanke genauso unangenehm und so beeilte er sich hinterherzustolpern.

Schließlich kamen sie in den 65. Pinienweg und Harry sah sich um. Kein Mensch war in der Nähe und besonders wichtig; Kein Muggel. Draco händigte ihm seinen Umhang aus und er zog ihn an. Danach rief er nach dem fahrenden Ritter und nachdem es einen lauten Knall getan hatte kam ein großer alter Bus hoppelnd vor ihnen zum Stehen. Stan sprang heraus und begrüßte Harry mit einem lässigen

„Ah, der junge Podder, Morjen, Morjen!"

Draco würdigte er nur eines kurzen verächtlichen Blicks, ehe er beide einsteigen lies. Draco seinerseits blickte hochnäsig und versuchte es möglichst wie Zufall aussehen zu lassen, dass sie gemeinsam einstiegen. Er inszenierte einen Streit, um ein Sofa, das an einem der mit Gardinen bestückten Fenster stand und auf das sich scheinbar beide setzten wolten. Schließlich räumte er Harry großzügig auch Platz darauf ein und starrte den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen danach hasserfüllt an. Soweit, sogut.

Stan fragte nicht nach und Draco hatte es einigermaßen plausibel erklärt, warum sie nebeneinander saßen. Glücklicherweise war keiner außer ihnen im Bus, selten, aber einfach perfekt. Keine Klatschtanten! Keine storygeilen Zauberer. Beide zahlten und Harry lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Etwas zu entspannt, denn plötzlich tat es einen lauten Knall und der Bus sprang los. Leider kippte dabei das Sofa, auf dem sie saßen nach hinten um. Sie lagen auf dem Rücken auf dem Teppich und blickten die Busdecke an, während der fahrende Ritter weitere Sprünge machte und schließlich einigermaßen ruhig wurde. Ächzend blickte Harry zur Seite und sah Draco an, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Verachtung musterte und irgendwann leise zischte

„Danke Potter! Herzlichen Dank!"

sie schafften es nur gemeinsam und mit einigem Gewurschtel sich zu erheben und gleichzeitig den Umhang über der Fessel zu behalten. Danach stellten sie das Sofa wieder hin und ließen sich darauf fallen. Harry hatte jetzt erst Gelegenheit Draco leise anzugiften

„Ich bin nicht Schuld da dran, klar? Hättest du die Teile nie ausgepackt! Und überhaupt, was kann ich dafür, dass dein vater und Voldemort solche Pläne aushecken?"

er funkelte Draco böse an, der sich mit der freien Hand und einem entnervten Seufzen die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Ist gut Potter! Damit kommen wir auch nicht weiter!"

murrte er.

„Endlich wirst du vernünftig!"

ätzte Harry zurück.

„Was heißt hier endlich? Halt endlich die Klappe und starr aus dem Fenster oder so..."

fauchte Draco, senkte aber sofort wieder seine Stimme.

„Wie lange dauert die Fahrt noch..?"

„Wirst du schon sehen."

versetzte Harry brummend und starrte auf den Fußboden. Seine Antwort wurde durch ein Schnauben quittiert.

Dann verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust. Harry's Arm wurde wie der Arm einer Marionette zur Seite gezogen und lag nun auf Draco's Arm. Das musste einfach seltsam aussehen. Harry knurrte und zog leicht seinen Arm wieder zurück, doch Draco war stur und behielt seine Arme verschränkt.

„Sieh an, sieh an, Potter befummelt mich."

griente er schließlich und blickte zur Seite. Seine graublauen Augen erinnerten an unheilvoll aufziehende Wolken, die einen heftigen Sturm ankündigten. Er blickte bösartig.

„Das gibt einen Skandal, was?"

Harry knurrte auf und riss nun heftig an seinem Arm. Damit zerrte er Draco's Arm tatsächlich aus der Verschränkung, jedoch hatte er etwas zuviel Schwung und Draco's Hand landete auf seinem Oberschenkel. Draco fuhr zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt und zischte

„Perverse Sau!"

„Ich? Also das ist ja wohl 'ne Unverschämtheit! Du hast mit dem Scheiß angefangen!"

versetzte Harry leise. Draco stützte seine Hand neben sich ab, so dass sie sich nicht berühren mussten und gab dann leise und verkniffen zurück

„Pah! Das is ja wohl voll für'n Arsch! Du willst eh was von mir, so wie du immer sta..."

weiter kam er nicht, denn es tat einen weiteren ohrenbetäubenden Knall und ihr Sofa fiel wieder rückwärts um. Als sie sich stöhnend aufgerappelt hatten, verkündete ein wie immer vergnügter Stern.

„Hogsmeade! Wir sind am Ziel, beehren sie uns bald wieder."

„Sicher nicht."

versetzte Draco leise, als sie ihr Gepäck zusammensammelten und den Bus verließen. Hedwig, die gegen den fahrenden Ritter ungefähr genausoviel Abscheu verspürte wie Draco, raschelte erleichtert mit den Flügeln und gurrte.

Zügig liefen sie durch das morgendliche Hogsmeade. Sie trafen nur auf wenig Zauberer, die dafür aber umso verblüffter schauten. Zwei Hexen steckten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen, doch Harry und Draco versuchten möglichst gleichgültig auszusehen. Sie stiegen rasch den Rasen zur Schule hinauf und waren etwas außer Atem, als sie gegen das große Portal klopften.

Ein etwas entnervt aussehende Mr Flitch öffnete ihnen, der jedoch, als er sah, wer da gemeinsam vor dem Tor stand, erst einmal zurückprallte. Trotz seiner Abneigung gegen die Schüler wusste er sehr wohl wer mit wem konnte und DAS war absolut krank!

Harry und Draco schlängelten sich durch die Tür und stellten ihr Gepäck in der Eingangshalle ab.

„Was ist da los Mr Flitch?"

herrschte eine Stimme von oberhalb der Treppe. Harry atmete erleichtert auf, so klang nur Professor McGonagall.

„Professor!"

rief er und eilte mit dem hinterherzustolpernden Draco zum Treppenabsatz.

„Harry..? Was machen sie schon hier?"

die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor kam die Treppe herunter und blickte von Harry zu Draco.

„Und sie Mister Malfoy...!?"

Harry hielt als Antwort ihre Handgelenke hoch und sagte

„Wir müssen dringend Dumbledore sprechen, Professor. Voldemort hat mir durch Draco's Vater ein Geschenk gemacht. Aber es gefällt mir nicht sonderlich gut."

„Und mir erst! Wir müssen das wieder loswerden!"

ereiferte sich Draco kalt.

Professor McGonagall hatte die Augenbrauen erhoben und nickte dann

„Erzählt das Dumbledore, ich hoffe er kann da helfen."

Damit wandte sie sich um und eilte schnurstracks gefolgt von den beiden Jungen in Richtung des Arbeitszimmers der Schulleiters von Hogwarts. Mr

Flitch starrte kopfschüttelnd hinterher und dann auf das Gepäck, das er jetzt wohl in die Zimmer tragen musste.Mit unwilligem Knurren schüttelte er den Kopf.

* * *

Anhang: Reviewreviews °g°

**Schnuckiputz**: Hey Angi. Ersteinmal - dankeschön! :) Mein allererster Reviewer und direkt solch eine positive Review!Freut mich, dass sie dir jetzt schon gefällt! D Ich hoffe sie noch viel viel besser zu machen. Hab jetzt weitergeschrieben und es würd mich natürlich wieder interessieren ob sie dir immer noch so gut gefällt. :) Würd mich also über weitere Comments deinerseits freuen! °g°

**Lara-Lynx**: Freut mich, dass sie dir bisher gefällt und ich hoff doch mal sehr, dass sie noch besser wird! ;) Bei dir ist es genau wie bei Angi. Wobei mich da natürlich interessieren würde - findest du sie ist besser geworden!? )

**Leah-07**: Hey, find ich ja genial, dass dir der Gedanke direkt kam. Ich hatte kurze Zeit erwägt ob ich es so ähnlich mache, aber dann entschieden, dass Harry sein Geheimnis für sich behält. 1. Weil ich dieses Art zu reisen viel lustiger fand. 2. Weil die sich wahrscheinlich sonst in den 3 Stunden auf dem Bahnhof noch gegenseitig ermordet hätten und 3. Weil ich nicht möchte, dass Draco jetzt schon von dem Umhang erfährt, da der später aller Vorraussicht nach noch eine Rolle spielen wird. :) Danke für dein Review.

**Amunet**: Dankeschön. :) Und weiter ist es jajetzt gegangen. Und desweiteren geht es weiter wenn ihr fleißig reviewt. Ich bin mit dem nächsten Kapitel nämlich schon fast fertig! ;)


	4. Die Stufen einer Wendeltreppe

Hallo ihr Süßen! Ich bin dazu gekommen und - yes, here it is! Euer (vielleicht nicht lang und sehnlich erwartetes aber..) Chapter 4! xD

Noch immer gehört mir nichts außer der Story, die immer turbulenter ..naja, und scheinbar brutaler wird. oO' Ich hoffe ihr könnt alle ein bisschen Blut sehen °engelsmiene aufsetz°

Ich kann euch eines versprechen, es wird noch ein bisschen äh so weiter gehen mit den Zwei bevor sie sich finden, aber dafür wird das um so süßer. Ich hoffe ich hab weiterhin genug Zeit zum Schreiben. O.ò

Und noch zwei Dinge (Jaja, ich nerve, bin gleich soweit, ich versprech's °g°).

1. Ich möchte ab jetzt gern die Kapitel widmen, weil sie damit noch jemand Freude bereiten, der vielleicht garnicht damit rechnet ... und weil heute der zweite Dezember ist, widme ich mein Kapitel dem Weihnachtsmann. Und außerdem meiner allerersten Reviewerin ever: Angi (aka Schnuckiputz x) ).

Und mein spezieller Dank geht heute an meine 4 treuen Leser Angi, Leah, Lara und Amu (ich weiß nicht, ob ihr die einzigen seid, aber ihr reviewt auf alle Fälle als einzige! °g°)

2. Ich hab überlegt, ob es nicht ganz clever wäre eine Betaleserin zu engagieren. Wenn ihr jemand kennt, der schon immer mal betalesen wollte, einigermaßen kritisch ist, dieselben Sachen liest wie ich sie schreibe, genug Zeit hat und sich traut mir zu mailen: MayLaureen und danngmx . net ;)Ich würd mich freun! :)

Fröhliche Weihnachtsgrüße,  
euer Santa Mukl :)

* * *

**4. Die Stufen einer Wendeltreppe ... (sind manchmal ganz schön zahlreich)**

Kaum hatten sie den Wasserspeier erreicht, sagte McGonagall mit herrischer Stimme 'Weasley Versus Umbridge'. Das neue Schlüsselwort des Schuljahres - angesichts des vorangegangenen Jahres durchaus originell. Draco schien nichts davon zu halten, denn bei dem Wort "Weasley" verzog er nur verachtend das Gesicht.

Harry dagegen musste grinsen, denn vor seinem geistigen Auge stand der über und über kunstvolle Aufbruch der Weasleyzwillinge in ihre neue Geschäftskarriere. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, bevor es plötzlich schlagartig vorwärtsging und er von Draco mehr oder weniger die Wendeltreppe hinaufgeschleift wurde. Obwohl diese sich eigentlich von selbst bewegte, hatte es der Slytherin übereilig sie in Rekordzeit zu erklimmen. Die Leiterin des Turms der Gryffindor stand unten am Treppenansatz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Was sich die Malfoys zusammen mit Voldemort da hatten einfallen war wahrscheinlich gefährlicher, als die beiden Jungen ahnten. Aber noch schwebten beide nicht in konkretem Risiko, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie bei der Lösung dieses Problems größtes Vertrauen in Dumbledore hatte, und so konnte sich der Professor ein kurzes Zucken der Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen, als sie sich umwandte und den Gang wieder hinunterschritt.

**  
**"Zerr mich doch mal die verdammten Stufen hoch, wo du gerade dabei bist!"

ereiferte sich Harry mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Er hatte jetzt genug davon, sich ständig die Knie oder Füße anzuschlagen. Kurzerhand riss er den Arm nach hinten, der ihn mit Malfoy verband und versuchte sich auf der engen Wendeltreppe an dem Blonden vorbeizuwurschteln. Dass er ihm dabei den Ellbogen in den Magen rammte, war Harry eigentlich herzlich egal.

Draco keuchte und schlug sich die Hände vor den Bauch. Dies wiederum brachte nun den dunkelhaarigen Jungen in's Straucheln, der plötzlich nach hinten gerissen wurde. Wenigen Sekunden rang er um sein Gleichgewicht, ehe er es mit einem etwas verzweifelten

"Haaaiiaaa!" endgültig verlor. Mit den Armen rudernd stürzte er nach hinten und riss Draco mit, der noch immer blass um die Nasenspitze war und sich die Hände vor den Bauch presste. Mit lautem Getöse rumpelten die beiden die gesamte Treppe wieder hinunter.

Rein tendenziell schlugen sie etwa auf jeder dritten Stufe auf und proportional zu ihrer zurückgelegten Strecke mehrte sich die Anzahl der blauen Flecken in eine abstrakte Masse. Was unten schließlich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkam, was ein verkeilter Haufen von Armen und Beinen. Ein kleines Wimmern konnte man von Harry vernehmen, der mit dem Gesicht nach unten aufgekommen war und jetzt aus der Nase blutete. Draco ächzte verzweifelt und hätte sich den Hinterkopf gerieben, wenn er seine freie Hand gefunden hätte. Er hatte sich den platinblonden Hinterkopf nämlich auf dem felsiggrauen Steinfußboden angeschlagen. Außerdem sah er einen Fuß, der in sein Gesichtsfeld ragte, und der einwandfrei nicht als seiner identifizierbar war.

"Warst du mal beim chinesischen Zirkus gewesen?"

fragte er etwas gequält

"Nein, warum?"

Harry's Stimme klang, als wäre er einerseits verblüfft über eine derart bescheuerte Frage, andererseits aber auch nicht zu irgendwelchen blöden Scherzen aufgelegt. Doch Draco war es völlig ernst.

"Weil der Fuß hier nicht meiner ist. Und das Bein auch nicht, und dieser Fuß ist sonstwo, aber nicht da, wo ich deine Füße vermute, Potter."

"Lass meine Füße aus dem Spiel, was die machen, geht dich nichts an, Malfoy."

war die geknurrte Antwort, während sich der schwarzhaarige Junge aus dem Geknäul zu kämpfen versuchte ohne dabei seine Kleidung komplett mit Blut einzusauen. Noch immer tröpfelte es rot aus seiner Nase und als er den Blonden zum ersten Mal ansah, war dessen kühler Gesichtsausdruck für einige Sekunden durch etwas bewegt, dass man ohne besonders viel Menschenkenntnis als Schadenfreude interpretieren konnte. Noch nie hatte Harry Draco so sehr gehasst, wie in diesem Moment. Er war ein fieses, durchtriebenes und trotzdem so selbstüberzeugtes...und feiges! Arschloch.

...Und nichts, worüber er sich inzwischen noch aufregen sollte, wies sich der junge Zauberer selbst zurecht, als er sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen und voller Unmut gerunzelter Stirn äußerst grob aus seiner Zwangslage befreite.

"Es war deine Schuld."

die kalte schnarrende Stimme traf ihn trotz allem unvorbereitet von hinten. Draco hatte sich wohl ebensoschnell erhoben, wie er selbst, nur wesentlich lautloser. Manchmal machte ihm der Slytherin Angst.

"Ach halt's Maul Malfoy, ich lass halt eben nicht alles mit mir machen, verstanden?"

er wandte sich um und schmierte sich das Blut mit dem Hemdsärmel durch das halbe Gesicht, als er sich die Nase abwischte. Sein erster Blick fiel auf ein weißes Taschentuch mit den verschlungenen Insignien der Malfoys und dann auf einen durch und durch angewiderten Blick, der ihn aus den sturmgrauen Augen traf. Wortlos nahm Harry das Taschentuch und hielt es sich unter die immer noch tropfende Nase, während sich der gleichgroße blonde Junge sich an ihm vorbeidrängte und in stummer Verachtung seines Begleiters die Treppen hinaufstapfte.

Harry folgte ihm in gleichem Schritt und stiller Verwunderung. Warum hatte Draco ihm das verdammte Taschentuch gegeben? Es roch so sehr nach dem Slytherin, dass Harry fast übel wurde. Immerhin musste er es sich an die Nase pressen - schlechte Vorraussetzung also um nichts zu riechen. Malfoy roch im Prinzip ja eigentlich nicht schlecht, es war nur ein Geruch, der sich Harry über die Jahre als der typische Malfoygeruch eingeprägt hatte und den er zutiefst verabscheute, da er alles Schlechte mit im asoziierte, was ihm einfiel. Wie musste es erst in Malfoy Manor riechen? Ein riesiger Landsitz voller ... Malfoy, Gott, das war ja abstoßend.

Er atmete leise auf, als das Blut schließlich aufhörte zu fließen und er das Taschentuch entfernen konnte. Doch der sanfte, eigentlich sogar sehr dezente Geruch wollte nicht verschwinden. Langsam fühlte sich Harry verfolgt. Er räusperte sich leicht und starrte auf das blutgetränkte Taschentuch. Irgendwie steigerte er sich da doch rein, wenn er mal ehrlich war. Es war nur ein Taschentuch! In diesem Augenblick erreichten sie die Tür und Malfoy klopfte energisch dagegen. Harry knuffte ihm leicht aber fordernd mit dem Handrücken gegen den Oberarm, doch die einzige kalte Antwort, die er bekam, war

"Behalt es! Wirf es weg! Meinst du ehrlich ich will etwas wiederhaben, dass du eingesaut hast, Potter?"

mit einem kurzem genervten Seufzen steckte er das blutige Tuch in seine Hosentasche und als sie das leise und vergnügte

"Herein."

von drinnen vernahmen, öffnete Draco mit bestimmter Miene die Tür und die beiden Erzfeinde schritten nacheinander in das Zimmer des Schulleiters. Dumbledore saß auf seinem Sessel und hatte die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt, als er sie über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg mit undefinierbaren Blick musterte.

"Langer Weg hier hoch, nicht wahr?"

seine Stimme klang ein wenig erheitert, doch seine Miene war voller höflicher Anteilnahme.

"Länger als sie glauben."

versetzte Draco kühl. Dumbledore lächelte und deutete auf die zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. Harry blickte sich kurz im Zimmer des Schulleiters um. Fawks war nicht hier, dafür schienen sich gänzlich alle Schulleiter an den Wänden versammelt zu haben. Sie gestikulierten, steckten die Köpfe zusammen und man sah ganz eindeutig, wie sich die Slytherins und Gryffindors über die Rahmen hinweg angifteten, wer Schuld an dieser Misère habe. Dumbledore wusste also mal wieder Bescheid, hoffentlich hatte er sich auch schon etwas überlegt.

Draco machte Anstalten den Raum zu durchqueren und so schloß Harry die Tür, ehe er neben dem blonden Jungen zu den Sesseln eilte und sich auf dem einen niederließ. Ihre Hände hingen in der Mitte zwischen den Lehnen herab. Fast, als würden sie Händchenhalten. Beiden schien der Gedanke gekommen zu sein, denn sie bemühten sich um größtmöglichen Abstand.

Draco's schlanke Finger trommelten seitlich außen gegen die Sesselstütze und Harrys Finger versuchten verzweifelt an seinen eigenen Sessel heranzukommen. Ihre Blicke waren jedoch voller Konzentration auf Dumbledore gerichtet.

_Ihre letzte Hoffnung._

Und beide beteten zu allem, was ihnen heilig war, dass diese Qual des Aneinandergefesseltseins bald ein Ende finden würde.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviewreviews:**_

**Amunet**: Ach, der Keks, der ständig während seiner FFs die Leute mit Plätzchen besticht! D Nein, Spaß beiseite °g°. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Wie ich schon letztes mal erwähnte ist es mein Lieblingskapitel, einfach weil ich die Idee mit der trautem Zweisamkeit neben Blümchengardinen echt zum Schießen finde. Das neue Chapter ist da! ;)

Achja.. und P.S.: Du meinst, du denkst und du sagst .. hm ... wird noch nicht verraten! xD

**Leah-07**: Jaah, du sagst es - sehr unangenehm. Wie kann Harry ihn nur .. begrabschen. Also nein. °gg° Tut mir Leid, dass du in diesem Kapitel noch nicht zur Auflösung der Frage "Antwort oder nicht" kamst. Aber was mich ja jetzt gerne mal wissen würde, welche Einsatzmöglichkeiten dir denn da spontan so einfallen ...? °mindestens so frech zurückgrins° Würd mich ja mal interessieren ob man da nicht den ein oder anderen unausgesprochenen Wunsch der Leserschaft mal erfüllen kann. Wie wär's mal mit einer kleinen konstruktiven Mail? Würd mich freuen. :) - MayLaureen und nach dem "at" gmx . net ) - erwähnte ich schonmal, dass ich es hasse, dass das auf fanfiction nicht ausschreibbar ist? °grummel°

**Schnuckiputz**: Ni hao Schnuckl! °gg° Dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang, wie man bei uns in der Gegend zu sagen pflegt. Irgendwie 'ne komische Vorstellung, muss ich aber dazusagen. oO' Na egal also wo war ich? Achjaaa ... xD ..du hast a - b - s - o - l - u - t ... recht! XD  
Gibt es wohl etwas schrecklicheres als mit dem Erzfeind unter der Dusche zu stehen? Oder mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen? Pfui bäh! °lach° ...so sind wir nun also gespannt, wie es jenseits der Klippen (und des Cliffhängers xD) weitergeht! ;D

Ach, und du machst mich ganz verlegen! °rot werd und blöde grinsend mit der hand wedel° ...zu hören, dass das, was man schreibt gut ist, ist ja fast schon zuviel für mein bescheidenes altes Ego! Najaaa, als Dankeschön gab's jetzt zum zweiten Adventstürchentag (wobei der Advent längst angefangen hat, ich gebe zu, das irritiert mich immer wieder aufs Neue oO'') das nächste Kapitel! x)  
Heute ist nicht alle Tage - ich komm wieder, keine Frage! Und das nächste Kapitel und eine nette One-shot-fiction übrigens auch! xD

**Lara-Lynx**: Erstmal, liebes Dankeschön! :) Deine Vermutungen wirst du ebenfalls im nächsten Kapitel erst gänzlich klären können °g° Tut mir Leid, dass ich in dem hier nicht zu Potte gekommen bin! °lach°  
So äh... und zu dem Angi. Eine andere Reviewerin heißt so und bei der - in der Reviewantwort (direkt über deiner Antwort) - schrieb ich etwas sehr ähnliches und da ich dachte, dass du das ja vielleicht auch grad noch liest, hab ich einfach mal auf mein vorherig gesagtes Bezug genommen. Tut mir Leid dich da verwirrt zu haben! :) Und an Angi ist nichts besser geworden (ähh... glaube ich zumindest xD - keine Ahnung.) aber die meinte ich auch nicht, sondern die Story! ;) Du hattest ja in deiner ersten Review geschrieben "Also ich finds gut... das wird bestimmt noch besser" und darauf nahm ich Bezug als ich fragte ob es inzwischen besser geworden wäre. Mehr so aus Jux und Angi hatte ich das halt auch gefragt, also dachte ich, bevor ich blöd wiederhole, bezieh ich mich doch einfach auf die anderen Antwort auf die andere Review. Ich merke, ich beginne mich zu wiederholen. Alsooo ... musst dir nicht blöd vorkommen, kein Brett (jedenfalls keins, dem man nicht mit 'ner Laubsäge locker beigekommen ist °g°) und wir hatten einfach da aneinander vorbeigeredet! :) °knuddel°


	5. Fesselkünstler und andere Schuldirektore...

Guten Abend meine süßen Flauschis und andere Knuddelbärchen! :D

Ich war hingerissen von eurer direkten Reaktion auf das 4. Chapter! °gg° Das war mein schönstes Nikolausgeschenk gewesen (weil ich heute erst wieder zum richtigen Lesen kam :) ) - und weil ich Nikolaus auch mag, gibt's jetzt auch direkt Chapter 5! In dem sich sooooo viel offenbart (Huuuhuuuhuuuu xD) ..und einige neue echt tricky Fragen aufkommen!

Aber bevor ihr mich mit "UNLOGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISCH!!!!!"-Reviews tottrampelt (so unlogisch isses eigentlich ganich aber ... man ..äh weiß ja nie xD), wartet bitte auf das nächste Chap °lach° - ihr könnt aber selbstverständlich Fragen und Kritik bringen und wenn euch etwas auffällt es kommentieren, aber bitte rennt jetzt nicht alle panisch im Kreis, vielleicht hab ich mir ja was dabei gedacht! °zwinker° Und ich freu mich natürlich wie immer über jegliches Lob und Fav-lines und Heiratsanträge. :) Ach und Kekse natürlich auch °händereib und diabolisch grins°

Mein Chap möchte ich diesmal Gugi, Micha und Diamant widmen und ihnen hiermit sagen, wie sehr ich mich über ihre Reviews gefreut habe! :)

Reviewreviews wie gehabt hinterher. °euch alle mal lieb knuddel° Und jetzt viel Vergnügen!

_Eure Santa Mukl :)_

_post scriptum:_ Doll, die Linien funktionieren nicht - °brummel° _Streik!_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_

_**5. Von Entfesselungskünstlern und anderen verrückten Schuldirektoren**_

"Ich sehe sie sind der Verkettung einiger unglücklicher Umstände zum Opfer gefallen."

machte er das mit Absicht? Harrys Augenbrauen hoben sich ein wenig.

"Und wahrscheinlich finden sie das auch nicht besonders fesselnd, hm?"

Das machte er mit Absicht! Kurz schweifte der Blick des dunkelhaarigen zu seinem blonden Erzfeind, der ein wenig fassunglos aussah. Und dabei aber dennoch seine Würde wahrte, es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie arrogant Malfoy gucken konnte. Er sah wieder Dumbledore an, der sie fröhlich anblitzte, ehe sein Blick plötzlich ernst wurde.

"Woher stammen sie?"

"Von meinem Vater."

versetzte Draco leise.

"Von Voldemort." verbesserte Harry in fast noch in der gleichen Sekunde.

"Ich verstehe."

Dumbledore stützte das Kinn auf seinen, nach unten verschränkten, Händen ab und sah von dem Gryffindor zu dem Slytherin und zurück. Wortlos legten die beiden die jeweils gefesselte Hand auf den Tisch und die schwarzglänzende Fessel schimmerte unwirklich, wie eine Schlange, die sich um die Handgelenke der beiden wand.

"Sie glänzt erst so, seit ich einen Alohomora auf sie angewendet habe."

Harry rutschte unangenehm berührt auf seinem Sessel herum.

"Eine Art Verschlussfunktion durch einen Öffnungszauber?"

Dumbledore kratzte sich am Kinn und sein weißer Bart raschelte dabei leise.

"Das ist natürlich eine wirklich diabolische Idee. Ich nehme an, der Alohomora wirkt also nicht, nein?"

beide schüttelten fast synchron den Kopf. Draco strich sich eine seiner blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Was er dachte, war unmöglich an seinen Zügen abzulesen. Wahrscheinlich sann er auf Rache für das, was Potter ihm an diesem Tag schon alles angetan hatte.

Dieser wiederrum war sich inzwischen sicher, dass er noch nie einen derart beschissenen Tag erlebt hatte. Das war der furchtbarste Start in ein Schuljahr, den er jemals gehabt hatte - und das wollte bei ihm etwas heißen!

"Ich gestehe ihnen ganz offen - ich bin ein wenig ratlos."

der alte Schulleiter sah die beiden Jungen an, die bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckten und einander einen hasserfüllten, aber auch etwas verzweifelten Blick zuwarfen. Draco sprang von seinem Sessel auf, rief "Lügen Sie nicht!"

und schlug mit den flachen Handflächen auf den Schreibtisch Dumbledore's, was Harry zu einer unfreiwilligen näheren Bekanntschaft mit einer Feder verhalf. Wieso bekam er heute eigentlich alles ab? Langsam war er im mindesten so erzürnt wie Malfoy.

Und zwar auf alles!

Auf den verdammten Slytherin, auf Voldemort und die Malfoys und deren bescheuerte Ideen, darauf, dass Dumbledore ihnen nicht helfen konnte, auf die Dursleys, die ihn zu früh am Bahnhof abgesetzt hatten, auf die Umstände, die ihn um den Pfeiler hatten gehen lassen, und auf sich selbst, dass er Draco in dieser Lage nicht einfach in Ruhe gelassen hatte!

"Verdammt nochmal, sie können nicht einfach ratlos sein! Das dürfen sie nicht! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt nochmal! Hören sie, das DÜRFEN SIE NICHT!"

er war selbst aufgesprungen und ehe er sich versehen hatte, hatte er selbst mit seiner tinten und blutbeschmierten Hand auf den Schreibtisch eingeprügelt und dabei seinen Schulleiter angeschrien.Sein gesamter Frust brach sich Bahn, während er immer lauter brüllte und schließlich mit seiner freien Hand einen Stapel Papiere vom Schreibtisch fegte.

Seine Wangen waren vor lauter Zorn gerötet und seine grünen Augen blitzten. Draco sah seinen Erzfeind von der Seite mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue an. Wäre er nicht vollkommen derselben Meinung gewesen, er hätte sich wohl über eine derartige Entgleisung des ach so tollen Harry Potter amüsiert. So nickte er nur und starrte Dumbledore finster an.

"Es geschieht einmal im Jahrtausend, dass selbst Idioten wie Potter etwas sinnvolles sagen - und seine Sternstunde hatte er gerade eben! Ich bin ausnahmsweise vollkommen seiner Meinung. Für was sind sie Schulleiter geworden, wenn sie uns nicht einmal hiermit helfen können!?"

zwar war er noch wesentlich gefasster als der schwarzhaarige Junge, dennoch war sein Tonfall unmissverständlich gereizt. Dummerweise konnte er nicht mit seinem Vater drohen, denn das war in dieser Situation das denkbar dümmste, was man sagen konnte. Und so verlegte er sich darauf den weisen alten Mann mit Blicken fast zu durchbohren.

Dumbledore zeigte sich vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Wutausbrüche des jungen Potter kannte er zur Genüge und er konnte den beiden ihre Verzweiflung in gewisser Weise nachsehen. An den Erzfeind gekettet zu sein, war sicherlich mit das schlimmste, was einem Menschen passieren konnte. Dennoch lag ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er sie mit einer Handbewegung freundlich aufforderte sich doch wieder niederzulassen und mit sanfter Stimme fortfuhr

"Ich sagte ja nicht, dass ich mir absolut nicht zu helfen weiß, ein wenig ratlos ist jeder einmal. Wichtig ist, was einem zu dem Thema noch einfällt, ich schätze wir werden einfach einmal kreativ werden müssen."

mit diesen Worten ergriff er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Fesseln.

"AROMOHOLA!"

nichts geschah. Mit einem Achselzucken lies Dumbledore die Hände wieder sinken.

"Schade, aber wirklich enttäuscht bin ich nicht, das wäre zu einfach gewesen."

beide Jungen starrten ihn etwas entgeistert an. Der Schulleiter schien richtig gut gelaunt zu sein, als er alle Öffnungszauber vorwärts und rückwärts an der Fessel ausprobierte. Irgendwann ließen Harry und Draco sich resigniert auf ihre Sessel zurücksinken und betrachteten das Schauspiel mit wachsender Gleichgültigkeit. Es waren vielleicht zwei Stunden vergangen, ehe Dumbledore den Zauberstab senkte und sich am Kinn kratzte, während er sie über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg blitzend musterte.

"Ich schätze diese Fessel wird nur einer lösen können."

er klang beunruhigt, aber scheinbar gleichzeitig auch über die Gebühren gut gelaunt, das Geheimnis der Fesseln gelöst zu haben.

"Und was ist, wenn wir Potters Hand abhacken?"

Dracos kühle Stimme war sachlich und riss Harry aus seiner Resignation.

"Wie _BITTE_?"

er starrte den blonden Jungen an, der jedoch von seiner Idee immer begeisterter war.

"Ja, das wäre doch ideal! Mich stört so ein etwas absonderliches Armband nicht, solang Potter nicht dranhängt."

"Ich glaube dir geht's nicht mehr ganz gut!? Hast du 'ne Fessel um dein Handgelenk oder um dein Gehirn!?"

ereiferte sich Harry, der plötzlich berechtigten Grund sah Angst um seine Hand zu haben.

"Ich fürchte da muss ich Harry zustimmen, außerdem bin ich mir fast sicher, dass dann etwas passieren würde, dass dafür sorgt, dass die Fessel anderweitig hält, ich fürchte so kommt ihr nicht weit."

"Und wer soll sie dann lösen?"

Dracos Stimme war scharf und sein Blick aus den sturmgrauen Augen eisig.

"Da dies ein Geschenk von Voldemort ist...."

der Schulleiter war in Gedanken versunken, als er fortfuhr

"..wird das wahrscheinlich nur er können."

"_Was_!?" ...das klang nicht gut...

"Als Tom noch an dieser Schule war..."

Dumbledore sah auf einen unbestimmten Punkt hinter den Jungen an der Wand

"..gab es einen verbotenen Raum, der nicht einmal auf der Karte der Rumtreiber eingezeichnet war. Hinter ihm lagen die Prüfungen der Zentrifuge."

"Prüfungen der Zentrifuge..?"

echoten beide mit etwas zweifelnder Stimme.

"Sie sicherten den Weg zu einem Raum, den er für sich beanspruchte, als er sie überwunden hatte. Bis heute ist keiner von uns durch die Prüfungen gekommen, es ist uns ein Rätsel, wie er das damals gemacht hat."

Draco und Harry sahen ihn schweigend an, die Brauen fragend erhoben..

"Der Weg dorthin wird "Gräber der Zeit" genannt, denn alle Zeit, die dort verstreicht, verstreicht in der Realität unterschiedlich. Manche gingen hinein und kamen erst 15 Jahre später wieder heraus, andere noch in derselben Sekunde, obwohl sie alle ihre Zeit dort drin veranschlagten, um die Prüfungen zu bestehen."

"Und was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

Harry und Draco lehnten sich fast gleichzeitig nach vorne und sahen Dumbledore misstrauisch an.

"Naja.. so direkt, nichts."

war die ernüchternde Antwort des Schulleiters.

"Da dieser Raum sicherlich viele von Toms Geheimnissen beherbergt würde er ihnen vielleicht zeigen, wo er ist. Aber dieser Raum nicht verboten worden, damit sie dort hineinspazieren."

"Aber das würde die Lösung all unserer Probleme sein!"

Harry begann wieder wütend zu werden. Das wurde langsam alles verdammt konfus!

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

Dumbledores Stimme klang bestimmt und zum ersten Mal sahen sich die Erzrivalen überrascht an, ohne dem anderen Missachtung entgegen zu bringen. Hielt er sie jetzt zum Narren? Das war das letzte, was sie brauchen konnten. Warum erzählte er ihnen von dem Raum um ihn ihnen dann zu verbieten?

"Ich werde sie in der ersten Eingewöhnungswoche vom Unterricht befreien und ich denke es ist am klügsten, wenn sie ein eigenes Zimmer beziehen, da ich kaum glaube, dass einer von ihnen in den Schlafräumen des anderen schlafen will."

"Was!? Und was ist mit ...."

Draco riss den Arm hoch und deutet mit der anderen Hand auf die Fessel

"_DEM DA_!?"

"Tut mir Leid, da kann ich ihnen nicht helfen, sie sollten jetzt besser nach unten gehen und ihren neuen Raum beziehen, bevor die anderen Schüler kommen, denn dann werden sie sicherlich mit mehr Fragen und Anspielungen konfrontiert, als sie beantworten oder widerlegen können."

Harry und Draco erhoben sich fast gleichzeitig und nickten wortlos, als ihnen Dumbledore den Weg zu ihrer neuen Kammer erklärte. Einer weiteren Geheimkammer, wieviele besaß Hogwarts eigentlich noch? Langsam gingen sie zur Tür und als Draco die Hand auf die Klinke legte, wandte sich Harry noch einmal um

"Wofür sind eigentlich die Prüfungen der Zentrifuge ursprünglich bestimmt gewesen?"

Dumbledore's Augen blitzten amüsiert, als er von einem Stapel Dokumente des Ministeriums aufschaute.

"Sie dientem dem Wettstreit zwischen Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin."

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**_Reviewreviews:_**

**Gugi28**: Hallo erstmal - freut mich, dass du gereviewt hast! :) °hand nehm und schüttel° und überhaupt dich kennenzulernen. °g° Und natürlich freut es mich auch, dass du es so lustig fandest. Allerdings lässt uns der liebe Draco mit seinen Gründen da ein wenig im Dunkeln fürchte ich. Vielleicht wollte er auch nur nicht seine eigene Kleidung versaut sehen? °grins° ..na wir werden sehen. Wie ich sehe freut ihr euch alle riesig auf eine Duschszene - da muss ich mich ja richtig reinhängen! xD  
Und ich wollte mich noch ganz lieb bei dir bedanken, weil ich dieses Häkchen mit dem "Auch uneingeloggte und nicht registrierte User dürfen schreiben" garnicht gesehen hatte! Es hat jetzt zwar noch kein nicht registrierter gereviewt aber für den Fall, das sie's vorhätten könnten sie's jetzt zumindest. Also nochma Danke dafür! °zwinker°

**Schnuckiputz**: Halli Hallo Hallöle Süße! °reknuddel° :) Das Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt kann ich nur zurückgeben! °giggel° Und dein Lob war wirklich lieb, ich war ganz gerührt. Es ist nicht schlecht bei 75 FFs auf den vorderen Rängen zu landen °nikolausmütze aufzieh und um eine palme dance° xD ...dafür gibt's ein interessantes nächstes Chap - ich versprechs! ;D ..es ist nämlich fast fertig und ich bin ja schonmal sehr gespannt ob es dir gefällt. Aber vorher will ich natürlich wissen wie dir das hier gefallen hat! °gg°

**Majin Micha**: Aba logisch will ich _UNBEDINGT_ ein Review! °anstrahl° Und dann auch noch ein soo liebes, dankeschön! °vor dir auf die knie geh und mich verbeug° xD Tjaaa und zu den Kapiteln. Das Problem ist, das ich da selbst nicht so die Macht drüber habe, weil ich am Anfang keine Kapitelanzahl festgelegt habe und alles schreibe, wie es sich entwickelt. Und jetzt muss ich ja erst noch die Duschszene unterbringen hinter der alle so her sind, bevor ich wirklich eine süße Beziehung entwickeln kann. Aber allzulang werden wir dann sicher auch nicht mehr drauf warten müssen, die wirst sehen, die Anzeichen mehren sich. Ich kann es ja selber kaum noch erwarten bis die beiden Süßen sich finden. Was aller Vorraussicht nach bald sein wird. Vielleicht könnte ich es so timen, dass am Weihnachtstag zusammenkommen. Mei, das wäre mal wieder typisch ich. Ich bin einfach zu kitschig. °voller scham die haare rauf und wegwusel° ...also, ich beeil mich! °noch aus der ferne wink bevor die klippe runnahops° xD

**Amunet**: Ach mein kleiner Amukeks! °aufdotz und begeistert umknuddel° dein Review kam so unglaublich passend, das geht schon fast garnimmer. Ich war nämlich eben reichlich depri (Stress mit einem alten Freund und irgendwie macht jeder was er will und keiner kümmert sich darum wie ich mich fühl.. X.x) naja - aber jetzt geht's mir wieder gut wegen deines lieben lieben lieben lieben Reviews! :) You saved my day, darling! °lach°  
Das mit den Reviews ist doch Ehrensache (schreib mal weitaaa! °gg°) und ich finde Amukeks ist einfach der passenste Spitzname, den man dir geben kann °da total überzeugt von bin° °gg°.  
Ich geb dir auch vollkommen Recht, ich hätte das auch zu gern gesehen. Das gelegentliche "Autsch" "Auu" "Haiia...autsch!" und dazu das Dopsen und Kullern, bis sie dann unten mit einem _Flatsch_ auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Und jetzt weißt du ja, was Dumbledore gesagt hat - na, zufrieden? °grins° Jetzt wirst du wahrscheinlich dafür 'ne Menge andere Fragen haben! Der olle Albus is aba auch gemein.  
Und ich denke das nächste Kapitel wird dir gewidmet, weil du sooo lieb und fleißig reviewst. Also - das nächste mal bist du dran, du hast es nämlich auch verdient! °gg°  
Und damit du nicht noch einen Tag länger warten musst - war hier das neue Kapitel und das nächste folgt auch sehr bald schon! Und jop, das geht noch hin und her, weil sonst ja die Duschszene nicht so witzig wäre! xD Herrje, auf die freu ich mich inzwischen selber schon tierisch. Soo... ich schreib mal wieder zuviel. °lol° °knuddel dich nomma lieb°

**Roh-Diamant**: KEKSÄÄÄ! °glücklich glucks und draufstürz° ...jap, hier hab weitergeschrieben - und bald geht's noch weiter, versprochen. Hat's dir gefallen? °gg° Danke übrigens für dein Review! :)

Soo..nihaha ..eine kleine Weisheit als Abschluss des Kapitels:

_Für den Optimisten  
ist das Leben kein Problem,  
sondern bereits die Lösung. _  
Marcel Pagnol

°fades away° - _Keep reviewing - folks! :)_


	6. Feind ist nicht gleich Feind

So ihr Süßen, es geht fast schon _schnell_ weiter! °gg°

Hab grad gegen meinen Bruder beim Trivial Purcuit Genius verloren und war daraufhin so beleidigt, dass ich gesagt hab I mag nimmer und schreib das Chap feddisch und lads hoch! °grins°

Spaß beiseite, also. Ich hab mich riesig über die wachsende Anzahl an Reviews gefreut - Antworten as usual, kennt ihr ja schon. :)

Das Chap widmen tu ich meinem süßen Amukeks, weil sie's verdient! °gg°

Und jetzt geht's weiter - **dramatisch**, sympatisch, _elektrostatisch_! xD

eure Mukl :)

( Linienstreik im großen Stil, hm? -.-)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**6. Feind ist nicht gleich Feind...**_

Als Harry die Tür hinter sich schloß und die beiden langsam die Wendeltreppe herabsschritten, herrschte ein hilfloses Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

Erst, als sie hinaus auf den Gang getreten waren, holte Harry tief Luft und sagte leise

"Was sollte das denn..?"

"Seniles Gehabe eines senilen Schulleiters."

antwortete Draco mit distanzierter Stimme.

Harry fühlte sich zu matt um sich auf eine Diskussion einzulassen und Dumbledore zu verteidigen. Außerdem hatte Draco ausnahmsweise nicht ganz unrecht. Logisch war das eben sicherlich nicht gewesen. Vielleicht wurde der weißbärtige Zauberer mit den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern wirklich alt.

Zusammen eilten sie schweigend durch die Gänge auf dem Weg zu ihrem geheimen neuen Raum. Schließlich verlangsamte Draco seinen Schritt, bis sie vor einem Gemälde einer Frau mit kohlrabenschwarzgeschminkten Zügen standen, die ihre Gegenüber mit kalter Abneigung betrachtete. Sie saß auf einer antiken Couch und hatte die bleichen Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Alles an ihr wirkte stimmig, bis auf ihr bemaltes Gesicht.

"Meridian."

sagte Harry und das Bild schwang zur Seite. Das Zimmer dahinter sah eigentlich recht gemütlich aus. Ein Kamin mit Sofa, ein Tisch und Teppiche und Felle auf dem Boden, außerdem mehrere Türen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Natürlich bekamen sie sich wieder in die Wolle, als sie nebeneinander durch das Loch steigen wollten und es endete damit, das Harry über die Stufe stolperte und Draco über Harry. Draco stand zwar hinterher noch, aber er seine Haltung war alles andere als würdevoll. Mit unwillligem Knurren zerrte er an der Fessel und damit an Harrys Handgelenk und zog den schwarzhaarigen Jungen durch den halben Raum. Hinter ihnen schloß sich das Gemälde lautlos. Harry rappelte sich mit leisem Fluch wieder auf und die beiden standen sich mit müden hasserfüllten Blicken gegenüber.

"Ich hasse dich."

Dracos Miene war angespannt, als er Harry ansah und in seinen sturmgrauen Augen stand Verwirrung und Resignation.

"Angeblich kann nur Voldemort das hier lösen, was er aber nicht tun wird. Man wirft uns etwas hin über Prüfungen und erzählt uns dann, dass wir aber nicht dürfen."

"Es wäre nicht das erste Verbot Dumbledores, dass ich ignoriere."

obwohl es erst früher Nachmittag war, war auch das Gesicht Harrys von einer gewissen Müdigkeit überschattet. Seine grünen Augen waren dumpf und er fühlte sich erschöpft und ziellos.

"Du willst also die Prüfungen ablegen?"

"Ja."

der Trotz flammten in den sturmgrauen Augen auf

"Und wer sagt, dass ich auch dort hinein will?"

"Willst du an mich gekettet bleiben?"

"Nein, aber es gibt andere Möglichkeiten für mich Voldemort ausfindig zu machen."

"Diese Möglichkeiten kämen einer freiwilligen Auslieferung meiner Person statt, wenn ich mich fügen würde."

"Ist nicht jedwede Art, in der wir so aneinandergefesselt vor ihm Auftauchen deine Auslieferung, Potter? Das war doch Ziel der Sache. Vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich einfach machen."

Draco schien mit dieser Option äußerst zufrieden zu sein. Seine Stimme klang als hätte er soeben ihrer beider Schicksal beschlossen.

"Nein!"

Harrys Verzweiflung wurde größer, je mehr er von ihrer ... nein, eigentlich seiner, Misère realisierte. Draco wollte ihn nur loswerden und ihn dabei an Voldemort auszuliefern würde diesem kleinen angehenden Todesser sicherlich noch eine diebische Freude bereiten. Ein Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, in dem das Grinsen von Malfoy immer breiter wurde.

"Voldemort ist Schuld daran, dass deine Eltern bald in Askaban sitzen."

Das Grinsen war mit einem Schlag weggewischt und jäher Zorn und Verblüffung nahm seinen Platz ein. Mit einem Angriff aus dieser Richtung hatte Draco nicht gerechnet.

"Verlogenes Halbblut!"

brüllte er und stieß Harry gegen die steinerne Wand neben dem Ausgang hinaus auf den Gang. Harry konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Hände hochreißen, ehe der blonde Slytherin ihm den gefesselten Arm gegen die Kehle drückte. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte förmlich, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.

"Nicht er hat sie nach Askaban gebracht - DU warst es!"

sein Gegenüber spie ihm die Worte förmlich in's Gesicht und wilder Hass verfärbte die Augen bis hin zu der Farbe des Gewitterhimmels bevor das Inferno losbrach. Harrys Miene erstarrte - man hatte die Malfoys schon gefangen? Nicht, dass das nicht das einzig vernünftige wäre, aber...

"Du mieses Stück Dreck hast die Ehre der Malfoys mit Füßen getreten!"

Malfoy unterdrückte mühsam ein hasserfülltes Schreien. All diese Dinge, die er dem verdammten Potter schon seit Monaten hatte sagen wollen, entluden sich nun auf einmal.

"Weißt du eigentlich, was es bedeutet, wenn deine nächsten Verwandten, deine Familie!, nach Askaban gesperrt werden!? KANNST DU DIR DAS ÜBERHAUPT VORSTELLEN?"

Das jedoch, hätte er besser nicht gesagt. Bisher hatte Harry verzweifelt nach Luft geschnappt, jetzt verlieh ihm ohnmächtige Wut, eine Kraft, wie er sie nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Er hob den Fuß und schleuderte Malfoy mit einem gezielten Tritt in dessen Magengegend nach hinten. Natürlich blieb dabei nicht aus, dass ihn der Rückstoß mitriss. Er stolperte und als der blonde Junge rückwärts auf einem der Teppiche aufschlug, stolperte er und fiel ebenfalls auf die Knie.

Noch ehe jedoch Draco sich erholen konnte, hatte sich Harry über ihn gekniet und nun war er es, der seinen Gegenüber packte und während er ihm drohend die geballte Faust über das Gesicht hielt, schrie er nun seinerseits mit allem Frust, der sich in den letzten Monaten aufgestaut hatte

"Ob ich mir das _VORSTELLEN_ kann? Weißt du eigentlich, dass mein einziger Verwandter unschuldig in Askaban saß? Er floh und weißt du, wieviel Zeit uns blieb bis Voldemort's Anhänger ihn getötet haben? Diese Zeit würde nicht mal reichen um eine verdammte Grundsteinlegung für Malfoy Manor zu vollziehen!"

er hatte Dracos Pullover in einem festen Griff und schüttelte den blonden Jungen wie eine Ratte

"Und dein Vater war dabei, Malfoy! Dein gottverdammter Vater ist ebenfalls Schuld daran, dass ich auf der ganzen Welt allein bin!"

keine Regung war auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin zu sehen, doch Harry hätte nicht mehr darauf geachtet, er hatte inzwischen auch mit der anderen Hand Draco's Pullover gepackt und schüttelte ihn. Wirr fielen ihm die dunklen Haare in's Gesicht und in den grünen Augen blitzten Tränen der Verzweiflung, die sich langsam den Weg über Harrys Wangen bahnten.

"Du glaubst ich habe dir alles genommen? Du glaubst wirklich ich hätte DIR alles genommen?" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich inzwischen fast

"Ich hätte nichts davon dir etwas wegzunehmen Malfoy! Ich bin allein! Allein! Allein! Allein!"

bei jedem dieser Worte riss er an Dracos Pullover. Er hatte inzwischen nicht mehr das Ziel Malfoy ernsthaft zu verletzen, es war seine schiere Hilflosigkeit, die sich Bahn brach.

"Und Schuld ist Voldemort! Voldemort hat meine Eltern getötet, er hat indirekt meinen Paten getötet und wären deine Eltern nicht Anhänger Voldemorts, dann säßen sie jetzt nicht in Askaban!"

der Strom an Tränen, der ihm nun über die Wangen rann, schien kein Ende mehr zu nehmen. Harry schluchzte und sackte schließlich über dem blonden Jungen zusammen, seine Hände waren noch immer in den Stoff gekrallt und Weinkrämpfe schüttelten ihn. Die Miene Dracos war unergründlich, als er hinauf zur Decke sah. Er hatte die Geschichte eben auf eine Weise erzählt bekommen, die er nie hatte hören wollen. Er hasste Potter mit allem, was sein schwarzes Slytherinherz an Hass aufbringen konnte - und das war gewiss nicht wenig!

Aber der blonde Malfoyerbe sah auch, wenn das Schicksal noch heftiger zuschlug, als bei ihm. Vielleicht waren seine Eltern in Askaban, aber immerhin besaß er noch Eltern. Potter hatte nie welche besessen. Eine Frage warf das jedoch auf, wo hatte Potter bisher gelebt? Bisher hatte ihn das nicht interessiert, aber jetzt, da sie so unfreiwillig mehr über den anderen erfuhren, als sie jemals freiwillig erzählt hätten, war diese Frage von nicht abstreitbarer Wichtigkeit.

Mit leicht angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck besah er den über ihm knieenden Jungen, der ihn eben ganz schön durchgeschüttelt hatte. Ihm war auch immer noch schlecht von dem Tritt, den seine Magengrube hatte einstecken müssen. Langsam war sein Pulli durchnässt. Zeit die Heulsession zu beenden, beschloss der blonde Junge.

"Potter.."

seine Stimmlage war kühl und dennoch schwang eine gewisse Unsicherheit in ihr mit. Was, wenn ihn die Erinnerung an seinen Nachnamen in ein neues emotionales Loch stürzte? Erinnerung an Eltern und so einen Scheiß.. ein Schluchzen erklang und das Umklammern seines Pullovers wurde stärker.

Na hervorragend, bingo, hundert Punkte. Der große Malfoy hatte den ach so tollen Potter zum Heulen gebracht - noch mehr zum Heulen gebracht!

Draco hätte niemals erwartet, dass er das einmal nicht beabsichtigte, aber in den letzten Stunden waren eh so viele Dinge geschehen, die er nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Resigniert seufzte der Slytherin und sah wieder zur Steindecke hinauf. Es schien, als könnte das noch ein bisschen dauern. Gut, Potter hatte einen Grund gehabt zu Heulen, aber jetzt könnte er doch langsam mal wieder aufhören, oder?

Einige Sekunden trommelte er mit seinen schlanken langen Fingern neben sich auf den Teppich. Das dumpfe Geräusch wurde nur von dem gequälten Schluchzen seines unfreiwilligen Opfers übertönt. Er hätte ihn einfach runterschmeißen können... hätte ihn von sich schubsen können, aber wenn er jetzt schon so ohrenzerfetzend plärrte, was würde dann geschehen? Und so entschloss er sich etwas auszuprobieren..

"Harry.."

aus seinem Mund klang das Wort fremd. Es hätte jeden betiteln können, aber eigentlich nicht Potter den unsterblichen-ich-bin-ja-so-toll-Helden. Der ja jetzt letztenendes wohl doch nicht so toll und glücklich war, wie Draco eingestehen musste. Man konnte fast Mitleid mit ihm kriegen, wenn man dann Mitleid empfand. Einem Malfoy stand Mitleid allerdings nicht gut zu Gesicht.

"Harry, jetzt reg dich ma wieder ab.."

zögerlich wiederholte er den Namen und lauschte auf eine Reaktion. Noch immer schien der Schwarzhaarige zu weinen, und das nicht zu knapp. Gott, wie zum Teufel tröstete man einen heulenden Menschen? Draco sah wieder hinauf zu den Steinen und lies seine Gedanken schweifen. Vielleicht war dieses Zentrifugenzeug doch nicht so blöd. Jetzt, da er Voldemort mal von Harrys Standpunkt aus betrachtete, schien ihm eine Auslieferung nicht unbedingt das Idealste.

Nicht, weil ihm viel an Potter lag, aber er stellte das Todesserdasein in Frage. Seine Eltern waren jetzt seit fast ein einhalb Monaten in Askaban - manche waren dort schon nach 2 Wochen wahnsinnig geworden! Warum hatte Voldemort sie noch nicht wieder herausgeholt? Vermutlich, weil sie ihm nicht mehr von Nutzen waren... Wenn dem dunklen Lord seine Anhänger so viel bedeuteten, dass er sie nicht einmal aus Askaban holte, wieso sollte er für ihn dann auch noch Botengänge ausführen?

Es traf ihn fast ein wenig schmerzlich, als er erkannte, dass sein Vater noch über seine Inhaftierung hinaus loyal gewesen war. Denn, dass dies ein Plan Voldemorts war, stand gänzlich außer Frage, auch, wenn der nie konkret ein paar Zeilchen dazu geschrieben hatte. Aber gut, wie hätte das auch ausgesehen? So in etwa..?

"Lieber Draco, lieber Harry

herzlichen Glück zu eurer Aneinanderkettung, die ich, meineszeichens "Der dunkle Lord", verursacht habe.

Draco, wär nett, wenn du ihn demnächst vorbeibringst.

Man sieht sich,

Voldemort"

unter anderen Umständen hätte er über diesen Gedanken wohl geschmunzelt, jetzt konnte er nur seufzend den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte von seinem Treppensturz vorhin noch eindeutig eine Beule am Hinterkopf - das merkte er jetzt, als sein Hinterkopf über den Teppich strich. Draco verzog mit unbilligender Miene das Gesicht. Seit er an Potter gekettet war, hatte er mehr Blessuren bekommen, als in seiner gesamten Quidditchkarriere davor.

Apropos Potter, was tat _DER_ eigentlich? Erst jetzt fiel dem blonden Slytherin die plötzliche Stille auf. Nicht, dass Stille an sich etwas sonderlich auffälliges an sich war, sie war nur auffällig, da sie eine Präsenz von Potters Gejammer negierte - kurz, es war still, was tat Potter !?

Draco spürte noch immer den Druck auf seinem Oberkörper - er hätte es ziemlich sicher gemerkt, wenn der Jüngere aufgestanden wäre, aber warum war er dann still? Der Slytherin senkte den Blick hinab auf seine Brust, um kurz darauf lediglich eine Augenbraue zu heben. Anders hätte er dieses Szenario sicherlich nicht kommentieren können. Etwas anderes wäre ihm dazu nicht eingefallen. Diese ganze Situation wäre ihm so niemals eingefallen! Harry atmete leise ein und aus. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Wangen zierten noch immer Tränenspuren.

Er hatte den Kopf auf Dracos Brust abgelegt. Und rührte sich nicht. Ganz offensichtlich war er vor lauter Verzweiflung und Überanstrengung zuletzt ... einfach eingeschlafen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Reviewreviews:**

**gugi28: **Hey Süße, danke für dein neues Review, hat mich riesig gefreut wieder von dir zu hören! :) Du fandest Harry hat bisher ausgezuckt? Gott, was denkst du dann erst jetzt? °lach° Aber dankeschön für dein Kompliment! Auf den Streit könnt ihr glaub ich ziemlich gespannt sein - ich bin schon die ganze Zeit am Hin und Herüberlegen wie ich es am besten mache. Das mit der Verbindung ist ja schon fast drückend offensichtlich - vielleicht mach ich garkeine und dreh dem Klischée 'ne lange Nase! °prust° Na mal sehen. Ah und über Dracos komische Gehirnwindungen, wie du es so schön ausgedrückt hast gibt's im nächsten Chap noch mehr! °gg° Ich möchte mich jetzt auch mehr auf ihn konzentrieren, da ich am Anfang sehr aus Harrys Sicht erzählt hab. Also nochmal thx für dein Review! °knuddeldich° würd mich sehr freun zu hören, wie dir die (zugegebenermaßen etwas krasse) Fortsetzung gefallen hat? :)

**Schnuckiputz**: Hallo Angü mein Schatzl! :) °liebbäckknuddel° Danke für dein Review! Und .. klar sind sie das! xD Wir haben doch noch sooo viel mit ihnen vor! D Also das mit den Mitschülern wird noch 'ne Weile warten müssen, wenn's überhaupt kommt, muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen. Ich schwanke grad wie sie sich bezüglich der Prüfungen entscheiden! °gg° Hoffe dir hat das Kapitel gefallen! Das nächste kommt auch bald - ich glühe vor Eifer!! xD APFELKUCHEN? Gerührt? Iiiiks Ich LIEBE Apfelkuchen! °begeistert quietsch und draufstürz und in rekordzeit wegfutter° .... °hinterher seelig hinsetz und grins° ... wenn das dein Lieblingskuchen ist hast du einen gottverdammt guten Geschmack! °lach° Damit könntest du mich totfüttern - oder zum schnelleren Uploaden des nächsten CHap bewegen! °verschwörerische miene mach° xD

**Amunet**: Amukeks meine Knuddelmaus! °dich lieb drück° Dankeschön für dein Review - ich hoffe dir hat das Chap gefallen, dass ich dir gewidmet hab! °g° Die Duschszene kommt jetzt as soon as possible. °gg° Aba du überschüttest mich ja mit Lob! °ganz rot werd° :) ...so talentiert und genial bin ich auch nicht. Ab und zu vielleicht mal ganz einfallsreich, aba sonst nix. °ganz bescheiden nick° Ich hoffe du kriegst bald wieder eine Situation zum Wegkullern vor lachen - ähä, spätestens beim Duschen! XD Find ich gut, dass dir meine Idee mit den Prüfungen gefällt und noch mehr wie sehr dir mein Spitzname gefällt. °dolle stolz in die brust werf° ...°kicher und dich nochmal liebst knuddel°

**Majin Micha**: Hah, da bist du ja wieder - und mit einem superlieben Review - und vor lauter Begeisterung gleich doppelt! °lach° Du fandest das Chap kurz? Oh, das tut mir Leid. :( Ich mach das immer sehr nach persönlicher Einschätzung wann ein Sinnabschnitt feddisch is, da wird das manchmal etwas kürzer - aber ich hoffe das hier war wieder lang genug! °g° Wenn nicht, beschweren und ich werde das nächste mal explizit darauf achten mehr zu schreiben! :) Ich hab mich riesig über dein Lob bezüglich meines Stils gefreut. Dankeschön! Und klaaar kommt die Dusche. Danke für dein Lob für Dumbledore. Hat mich sehr gefreut. Und klar mach ich so weiter! Auch wenn's ja jetzt erstma a bissale tragisch war. :)

**Samantha Potter**: Hallöchen, ein neues Gesicht! :) Freut mich! °dir die hand schüttel° Ich danke dir sehr für dein Lob, sowas hört man immer gern und klar geht's so schnell wie möglich weiter! Hoffe dir hat das Kapitel jetzt auch so gut gefallen.

**Truemmerlotte**: Hallo Sarah. :) Freut mich auch dich als neue Reviewerin begrüßen zu dürfen °handschüttel° Danke für dein Lob und ich geb mir Mühe schnell weiterzumachen! :)

**Lara-Lynx**: Ah, da bist du ja wieder, freut mich wieder von dir zu hören, hab mich schon gewundert wo du steckst! °gg° Sowas einfach das andere Kapitel nicht anzuzeigen - wer auch immer Schuld daran ist - böse! °g° Mord und Totschlag ist wohl noch untertrieben °lach° ... ist dir das schon Totschlag genug? Oder soll's noch ein bisschen toter sein? °zwinker° Jah - ich liebe diese Stelle auch, an der Malfoy allen ernstes vorhat Harry die Hand abzuhauen. Ist meine Lieblingsstelle! :) Und ich hoff doch auch mal sehr, dass du das Kapitel hier sehen kannst - ansonsten gibst du einfach irgendwann Bescheid und gehen den Wiederholungstäter suchen, der das zu verantworten hat - _und dann gibt es Mord und Totschlag deluxe!_ °lach°

_kleine Anmerkung des Autors: Ihr seid ja alle duschgeil! °lach° Hab euch lieb! °grins°_


	7. Die Kammer der Feinde

Hallo ihr Süßen! :)

Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass es diesmals sooo lang gedauert hat, bei mir haben sich privat ein paar Veränderungen ergeben, die sich auf meine Arbeitszeit auswirkten. Und die Schule wurde gegen Ende auch nochmal richtig stressig. Aber jetzt ist Zeit für euer neues Chap! °g°

Reviewreviews wie immer am Ende - ich hab mich riiiiesig über eure Anteilnahme gefreut. Ihr seid so treu, dass ich jedesmal vor Begeisterung ganz außer mir bin! :))

Gewidmet wird das Chap meiner Maus Thorle :) und meinem Tigerchen °g°

* * *

**_7. Die Kammer der Feinde_**

Draco war zu müde um noch angewidert zu schauen. Was ein Glück sah sie hier niemand! Zwischen _"Potter und ich sind aus Blödheit aneinandergefesselt"_ und _"Potter liegt schlafend auf mir" _war ein Unterschied, der dem Slytherin regelrecht die blonden Haare aufstellte.  
Und schon bei ersterem hatte er gedacht er müsse vor Scham sterben.  
Er schob den Gryffindor von sich herunter und setzte sich auf. Harry lag jetzt auf dem Teppich - und es schien, als wolle er sich in seinem Schlaf nicht stören lassen. Aber Draco fand den Boden - trotz Teppich - eindeutig unbequem. Langsam lies er seine Blicke im Zimmer streifen.  
Der Raum hatte kein Fenster, dafür (mit dem Eingang) 5 Türen - was wollte man bitte mit 5 Türen!? Sie würden morgen mal dahinterschauen, wenn Potter wieder ein wenig ... bewegungswilliger war.  
Dracos Finger spielten versonnnen mit den Teppichfransen, als er seine Blicke weiterstreifen lies. Das Licht in dem Raum war sehr gedämpft und diffus und am hellsten war es auf dem weißen Fell und dem nachtblauen Sofa vor dem Kamin. Das helle Feuer prasselte warm und freundlich und irgendwie einladend. Er wurde sich jetzt erst die Kühle bewusst, die durch den Steinboden und sogar den Teppich kroch.  
Ob sich Potter erkältete, war ihm ja im Prinzip egal, aber er selbst wollte sich garantiert nicht für die nächste Woche durch eine Krankheit an ein Bett gefesselt sehen. Wo er so darüber nachdachte, war es auch unklug, wenn sein schwarzhaariger Begleiter erkrankte, denn dann lag ja der im Bett und sie kamen auch nicht vom Fleck. Kurz an seinem Ohrläppchen zupfend erhob sich Draco aus seiner Sitzposition auf die Knie und starrte mit unbeteiligter Miene auf Harry herab.  
Seine blonden Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und sein Gesichtsausdruck war müde, als er schließlich seufzte und sich herabbeugte, um einen Arm unter Harrys Kniekehlen zu schieben und den anderen unter seinen Oberkörper.  
Es fiel ihm fast leicht Potter hochzuheben und ihn zum Sofa zu tragen. Dort legte er ihn mehr oder minder sanft ab. Als er in das ruhige und regelrecht entspannte jugendliche Gesicht blickte, fuhr er sich mit der freien Hand über den Nacken und schüttelte ein wenig fassungslos den Kopf.  
Früher hätte es ihm wahrscheinlich größte Freude bereitet den Schwarzhaarigen vor die Couch zu werfen, damit dieser möglichst unsanft wach wurde. Aber irgendwie war das nicht mehr sein Bestreben ... heute zumindest.  
Er setzte sich neben seinem Erzfeind auf die weichen Polster und lies sich zurücksinken, als er ihm mit einer Hand den roten Umhang wegzupfte und sich schließlich darin einwickelte.  
Kaum hatte er den Hinterkopf an die weiche Lehne gelehnt, verspürte er selbst das Bedürfnis für einige Minuten die Augen zu schließen. Eins musste man diesem verdammten Möchtegernhelden lassen, es schlauchte auf die Dauer sich in seiner Umgebung aufzuhalten. Wie hielten das nur seine Freunde aus? Das war ja ätzend. Irgendwie schien Potter ziemlich ungeschickt zu sein...  
das war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er selbst in eine Traumwelt abdriftete, die voller Fesseln und Busse und wahnsinnig lachender schwarzhaariger Jungen war, die sich kurz darauf in seinen aristokratisch-kühlen Vater verwandelten.

Harry erwachte, weil ihm warm war. Wo kam diese Wärme her? Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch's Gesicht und blinzelte irritiert. Sein verschlafener Blick traf die Feuerstelle, die immer noch munter vor sich hinprasselte und ihre Hitze in den Raum verstrahlte. Wo war er? Wie kam er hierher?  
Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah hinauf zur Steindecke. Das Sofa auf dem er lag war weich und bequem. Für kurze Zeit stellte sich eine absolute Ratlosigkeit ein, bevor er sich mit beiden Händen die Haare nach hinten streichen wollte. Irgendwas beschwerte sein Handgelenk.  
Es dämmerte ihm auch, was es war, dann wo er war, fehlte nur, wie er genau hierher auf dieses Sofa gekommen war. Noch immer mit verschlafenem Blick kratzte er sich an der Nase und gähnte schließlich. Mühsam war das rekapitulieren der Ereignisse vor seinem Einschlafen.  
Er hatte Malfoy verprügeln wollen, irgendwann hatte er - oh Gott, er hatte geflennt wie ein Schloßhund! Er hatte einen Heulkrampf bekommen und Malfoy war daran Schuld gewesen. Aber wie war es dann weitergegangen? Er hatte an ihm herumgezerrt und geschrien und geflucht ... und was dann? Malfoy hatte ihn irgendwann gewähren lassen, daran erinnerte er sich noch. Aber wie zum Teufel war er dann eingeschlafen? Doch wohl nicht mitten im Schimpfen, oder doch...? Irgendwann war er jedenfalls müde geworden.  
Etwas mühsam drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge auf den Bauch und sah als erstes einen Umhang, der ihm verdammt bekannt vorkam. Er lies den Blick hinaufwandern bis er bei dem stolzen und erschöpften Gesicht des schlafenden Malfoysproßes verweilte. Dieser trug wieder seinen Umhang. Er hatte ihn ihm wohl ausgezogen und sich darin eingewickelt und schlief mehr oder weniger im Sitzen. Harry schluckte, als er neben sich bis zum Ende des Sofas sah.  
Entweder er träumte noch oder Malfoy hatte vor seinem Einschlafen eine wirklich soziale Phase gehabt. Zweiteres war jedoch so unwahrscheinlich, dass er also wahrscheinlich noch träumte. Harry stützte das Kinn auf der einen Hand auf und betrachtete den blonden Jungen. Seine andere Hand lag irgendwo zwischen den Falten des roten Stoffes, dort, wo auch irgendwo Malfoys Hand sein musste. Er konnte fühlen, wie der Ältere ein und ausatmete.  
Es war ein fast sanftes Gefühl, auf das man sich konzentrieren musste. Offensichtlich schien dieser Malfoy sich selbst im Schlaf noch zu kontrollieren. Kontrollfreak. Doch ein leichter Lächeln zierte Harrys Lippen, als er wieder das Gesicht des Blonden musterte.  
Nein, so sah niemand aus, der eine Situation (geschweige denn sich selbst) unter Kontrolle hatte. Erstaunlich eigentlich, wie ebenmäßig die blasse Miene war. Die Lippen und die Augenbrauen waren in anmutiger Weise geschwungen und verliehen ihm zusammen mit den hohen Wangenknochen etwas edles. Das war sicher ein Attribut auf das die Malfoys stolz waren. Aber worauf waren die Malfoys bitte nicht stolz solang es um sie ging? Sein Blick wanderte weiter und blieb an der kecken Nase hängen. Eigentlich konnte man schon fast neidisch werden, selbst diese Nase war ebenmäßig, eher schmal und die Nasenspitze konnte man fast als süß bezeichnen. Eingerahmt war das Gesicht von lose fallenden platinblonden Haaren, die ihm in Strähnen in die Stirn hingen.  
Malfoy sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Warum konnte er nicht immer schlafen? Harry kam ihre letzte Unterhaltung in den Sinn. Er hatte in all den Jahren viel erfahren, jetzt auch wie es in dem blonden Slytherin wirklich aussah, und alles in allem war das war einiges.  
Vieles, das er nicht hatte wissen wollen und nun doch wusste. Leise seufzend resümierte er. Eigentlich konnte man nur Mitleid für den Slytherin empfinden. Selbst sein Charakter war letztenendes Spiegel seiner Erziehung.  
Die Art, wie er sie behandelte war die, die ihm alle als die richtige instruiert hatten. Was aber andererseits nicht hieß, dass er Malfoy entschuldigen würde. Nicht im geringsten. Inzwischen war er nämlich alt genug um über sein Verhalten selbst zu entscheiden und hatte er etwas geändert?

Nein... nichts, nihil, nada ...hah ..und niente..

Harry rollte sich wieder auf die Seite. Das Gesicht dem Sofa zugewandt. Die weichen Polster schienen wirklich wie für ausgiebigen Schlaf gemacht worden zu sein.. man konnte sich ausstrecken und in das Sofa kuscheln, ...wenn man genug Platz hatte. Und erst einmal auf dem Sofa lag...

Harry biss sich leicht auf die Lippe, als ihn das schlechte Gewissen packte. Es war überhaupt nicht wahr, dass Malfoy nicht doch auch nette Seiten hatte. Er hätte jetzt sonstwo liegen können - wenn er überhaupt gelegen hätte!  
Der alte Malfoy hätte vielleicht sogar versucht Harry gleich in den Kamin zu schmeißen, womit sich das Problem der Fessel definitiv von allein geklärt hätte. Ein tragischer Unfall eben. Oder etwas in der Richtung. Harry rollte sich wieder auf den Bauch und sah zu dem schlafenden Jungen hinauf.  
Dann seufzte er leise und setzte sich auf. Er packte Draco vorsichtig bei den Schultern und zog ihn über das halbe Sofa, so dass der blonde Junge auch endlich zu seinem berechtigten Schlaf kam. Harry kuschelte sich an den Sofarücken, der noch ein wenig in die Lehne ragte und somit fast das Gefühl gab auf einem überdimensionalen Ohrensessel zu sitzen. Er blickte noch einmal auf das ebenmäßige Gesicht herab, das so entrückt wirkte. Und schön.  
Wusste der Teufel, warum er Malfoy plötzlich schön fand, aber es war so. Das war ihm früher nie aufgefallen, aber das konnte auch - das gab er ganz ehrlich zu - daran liegen, dass sie nie mehr als einen hasserfüllten Blick getauscht hatten. Nicht, dass dem nicht auch so wäre, sobald Malfoy wieder erwachte, aber jetzt wirkte er als wäre sein normales Verhalten fast nicht greifbar.

Eine einzelne blonde Strähne lag über seinem Gesicht und Harry verspürte das Bedürfnis sie Draco aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Er bekam ja langsam Ammengefühle für den Slytherin, wo führte das denn bloß hin?

"Du bist ein Arschloch." stellte er leise fest, doch seine Stimme war bei weitem nicht so sicher, wie er es gewohnt war.

Er schob es auf seine Müdigkeit. Was würden auch Gefühle dieser Art bringen? Malfoy hatte mehrmals heftigst festgemacht, dass er ihn abgrundtief hasste und Harry glaubte ihm das. Er selbst hatte Malfoy schließlich ebenso gehasst. Inzwischen war ihm der blonde Slytherin nur noch gleichgültig.  
Nein, so ganz stimmte das ja nicht. Er tat ihm Leid. War der blonde Junge nicht fast genauso einsam, wie er selbst? Harry konnte sich immerhin noch rühmen Freunde zu besitzen. Und Malfoy?  
Harry bekam fast Bauchschmerzen als er darüber nachdachte. Einst war der junge Drache reich und einflussreich gewesen. Er hatte zwar keine echten Freunde gehabt, aber Handlanger. Jetzt waren seine Eltern fort, damit der Druck auf seine Handlanger. Crabbe und Goyle würden sich vielleicht noch für ihn schlagen, Pansy würde ihm vielleicht immer noch hinterherschmachten, aber was war das schon? An wen wandte sich ein Draco Malfoy, wenn ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag? Jetzt erst recht... Er war allein.  
Harry schluckte, als er sich mit einer Hand über die Augen fuhr. Und gerade dieser Junge hatte mit Ruhe und Gelassenheit sein Gejammer über Einsamkeit und Verlust ertragen.  
Langsam fragte er sich wirklich wer hier das Arschloch war.

Das Feuer prasselte, ansonsten war es in dem Raum ruhig, es war keine drückende Stille, mehr eine einträchtige Ruhe. Leise konnte man das Atmen von Draco hören. Es war fast schade das nicht mehr fühlen zu können. Woher, das konnte er nicht sagen, aber ihm kamen plötzlich einige Verse eines alten irischen Liedes in den Sinn.  
Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger schienen sie zu passen. Sie waren recht schnell und eigentlich ziemlich lustig. Und irgendwie verspürte er den Wunsch sie leise zu singen. Hoffentlich wurde Malfoy jetzt nicht wach, das wäre sicherlich peinlich, denn der hätte garantiert mehr als nur eine Beleidigung parat. Aber so, wie er aussah, hatte er nicht vor in nächster Zeit zu erwachen. Da Harry den Anfang des Liedes nicht mehr zusammenbekam setzte er einfach dort ein, wo er den Text konnte und wisperte ihn leise zur Melodie vor sich hin.  
Sein Blick ruhte auf dem blassen Gesicht, auf dem der Widerschein der Flammen im Kamin tanzte und er lächelte ein wenig. Malfoy würde mehr Sonne sicherlich nicht schlecht tun. Oder nannte man das aristokratische Blässe? Harrys Lächeln wurde zu einem Schmunzeln. Sein Blick schweifte wieder hinüber zu den leuchtenden Flammen im Kamin, als er die Füße anzog und die Arme - soweit es eben ging - um sich schlang.  
Wie es wohl Hermine und Ron ging? Sie würden sich sicher fragen, wo er heute gewesen war - wo er überhaupt war. Wie lang hatte er eigentlich geschlafen? Es war schließlich erst zwischen 2 und 3 Uhr gewesen, als sie beide - also er und aller Vorraussicht nach auch Malfoy - eingeschlafen waren.  
Eigentlich eine unmögliche Zeit, aber sie waren beide sehr früh aufgestanden und hatten danach eine Menge Stress gehabt. Und dieser Raum strahlte eine Gemütlichkeit aus, die einfach zum Einschlafen einlud. Man konnte nicht einmal feststellen welche Tageszeit es gerade war. Vielleicht schliefen Hermine und Ron auch schon?

Er hätte gerne die Einschulungszeremonie gesehen. Und wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt zu ihnen geschlichen. Er hätte den Tarnumhang genommen, der noch sicher in seinem Koffer verstaut war, um unbemerkt von Filch und Norris durch die Gänge zu huschen. Beziehungsweise er hätte es nicht einmal notwendig gehabt, wenn Malfoy nicht an ihm gehangen hätte.  
Müde betrachtete er wieder den blonden Jungen. Er war ihre Situation langsam wirklich Leid. Ihm tat fast alles weh von den Eskapaden des Tages. Und nun wollte Malfoy nicht einmal in die Prüfungen der Zentrifuge. Ihre letzte Chance verstreichen lassen...  
Ron und Hermine wären ohne zu Zögern hineingegangen um ihm zu helfen. Auch wenn es bei denen ja nun kein Problem gewesen wäre, wenn sie an ihn - Harry - gekettet gewesen wären. Überhaupt - es wäre bei keinem tragisch gewesen - außer natürlich bei Voldemort oder einem seiner Todesser selbst. Aber von allen mehr oder weniger guten Möglichkeiten hatte er die noch mit Abstand schmerzhafteste und schlimmste erwischt - einen angehenden Todesser.  
Es war nicht fair an den Erzfeind (wenn man von Voldemort absah - aber der war sowieso im Bezug auf Feinde außer Konkurrenz) gefesselt zu sein. Das hatte ihn heute wirklich auf Trab gehalten. Malfoy war ziemlich anstrengend.

Und während seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden und er wieder in einen Dämmerzustand hinüberglitt, rekapitulierte er nocheinmal ihren gesamten Tag. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt bei Ron und Hermine... wie gern im Turm der Gryffindors ... wie gerne hätte er Hagrid gesehen... wie gerne ...wie ...gerne...

Seine Gedanken zogen ihn in einen Strudel, immer tiefer hinab, bis er nicht mehr Herr über sie war.  
Und totenstille Dunkelheit senkte sich über alles, als er nach einiger Zeit wieder in den tiefen traumlosen Schlaf hinüberglitt.

* * *

**Reviewreviews:**

**gugi28**: Hallo Maus! Ich danke dir für deine liebe Kritik! :) Ich war ganz begeistert, als ich direkt in der ersten Review so positive Sachen gelesen hab. Freut mich, das dir die Charentwicklung gefällt. Hab jetzt nochmal die ganze Situation ein bisschen aus Harrys Sicht erzählt, da das ja auch nochmal interessant zu erfahren war. Nicht wahr? °g° Freut mich, dass du sooo mitgefiebert hast. Das war wirklich ein süßes Review! :)) °dich pack und dolle zerknuddel und knutschel vor begeisterung° So - ich hoffe für das nächste Chap brauch ich nicht so lang! °g°

**Truemmerlotte**: Dankeschön! °g° Dies mal hab'ich mich auch wirklich garnicht beeilt. Ich war nämlich ziemlich beschäftigt. Aber ich danke dir für das indirekte Lob für meinen Stil! :) Und du hast verdammt recht - bei denen wird das bestimmt noch etwas dauern. Aber ich kann es ja selbst kaum noch erwarten! °gg° Und einige Reviewerinnen reißen mir sicher den Kopf ab, wenn ich es allzu lang hinauszöger. °zwinker°

**Schnuckiputz**: Hallo meine Angischnuckelmaus! Freut mich, dass du den Brief so lustig fandest - die Idee kam mir nämlich sehr spontan und ich war schon gespannt, wie ihr sie findet. Und ganz ganz dolle lieben Dank für dein liebes Lob. Meine FF macht dich süchtig..? - und du mich verlegen! °lach und dich lieb drück° Tut mir Leid, dass es diesmals so lang gedauert hat. :( Wo du es doch nicht erwarten kannst! °gg° ...und immer her mit dem Apfelkuchen - du bäckst den ständig, könnte das sein? °kicher°

**Lyonessheart**: Na? Positiv überrascht? Ganz soviel wollte ich Draco noch nicht zumuten, aber so lieb war er immerhin gewesen. Ist er nicht ein Schatz? °g° Hab mich riesig über dein Review gefreut und heiße dich herzlich bei den Reviewern willkommen. :)

**Roh-Diamant**: Wie immer - kurz und präzise! °lach° Mach ich! :) Danke für dein Review. °g°

**Majin-Micha**: Danke - das ist so lieb von dir! :) Aber was sagst du jetzt? Ach, der arme Draco? °lach° Aber hast natürlich recht - gegenseitiges Verständnis ist Grundvorraussetzung - wir sind gespannt, wie es sich entwickelt, hm? °in die seite knuff und grins° Tut mir sehr Leid, dass es diesmal nicht so schnell ging, aber ich beeil mich mit dem nächsten Chap.

**Amunet**: Hallöchen mein knuddeliger Amukeks! :D Freut mich, dass dir dein Kapitel gefallen hat - da bin ich ja erleichtert! °lach° Wie du siehst ist der Autorin noch etwas anderes eingefallen - war aber auch in Ordnung, hm? °gg° Danke also nochmal für dein liebes Lob - hat mich sehr gefreut. °dich lieb zerknuddelt°

**dieSturm**: Hallöchen - ein neuer Reviewer. Na das freut mich natürlich immer sehr! °hand pack und schüttel° Klar werden die ein Paar - ich liebe die Liebe, die Liebe liebt mich! °zwinker° ..die erste Nacht haben sie ja jetzt schon mal ganz süß herumgebracht, aber das wird garantiert schlimmer. Und die Duschszene ist sowieso das heißdiskutierteste Thema rund um diese FF! Auf die möchten nämlich alle kollektiv nicht verzichten! °lach° Wenn du lustige Idee hast und du dir deren Umsetzung wünschen würdest, kannst du mir die Vorschläge ja mal mailen - vielleicht gefallen sie mir so gut, dass ich sie spontan einbaue! :) Und freut mich, dass du meinen Stil magst. Ich find Slashstories mit Humor auch am besten, deswegen schreib ich sie auch! °g°

**Lara-Lynx**: Ja, in der Tat. Was hatten wir ein Glück! °lach° Dein Lob hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut. °noch ganz rot vor verlegenheit bin° °g° Und es freut mich, dass du den Brief auch lustig fandest! °kicher° Naaa - hast du nach diesem Kapitel genug Geschnulze und Verständigung? °grins° Und klar tun sie sich noch nicht in der Dusche anschmachten - später vielleicht °noch breiter grins° und Totschlag ist mein Speziealgebiet! :D Duschgeil ist übrigens ein von mir selbst kreiertes Wort für alle, die die Duschszene unbedingt lesen wollen ( also geil nach der Duschszene sind). Danke für dein liebes Review! °g°


	8. M wie Mortal Agony

Sooodala ihr Süßen. Gott, es ist ewig her, wisst ihr noch, wie ich aussehe? °g°

Erstmal wollt ihr wahrscheinlich ein paar Sachen wissen °g°

1. Warum hat sie ihren Namen geändert!?? - Nyo, hab meinen Namen an die anderen Archive angepasst.

2. Warum hat sie so ewig gebraucht?! - Meine Muße will nicht wie ich will. Und ich hab überhaupt keine Zeit mehr.

3. Wo sind meine Socken!???? - Keine Ahnung. Schaut mal unterm Bett - oder ... in der Hosentasche.

Ich hoffe ihr seid alle gut in's neue Jahr gekommen und wir treffen uns mal wieder entweder in einem Review oder in einer Geschichte.

Und wenn ihr nach diesem Chap Fragen habt, würd ich mich freuen. Aber ich kann euch versprechen, dass einige der Sachen auch sicher noch geklärt werden. Mehr verrate ich nicht. °zwinker°

Und es tut mir Leid, wenn ihr es zu kurz finden solltet, ich wollte an dieser Stelle nur einen Sinnabschnitt machen.

Dieses Chap widme ich meiner Mama, weil sie toll ist.

* * *

_**8. M wie Mortal Agony**_

Das erste, was Draco spürte, als er erwachte, war das weiche Sofa auf dem lag. Wie kam er hier her? Hatte er nicht vorhin noch gesessen? Er stöhnte leicht, als er sich drehte und sich streckte. Nach dem Schlaf spürte man Blessuren immer noch heftiger, woran lag das eigentlich? Überlegten sich blaue Flecken über Nacht, wie man sich am besten bemerkbar machte? Es musste so sein, sonst hätte er jetzt nicht das Gefühl als hätte ihn jemand zusammengeschlagen. Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah hinauf zu Potter, der sich in der Ecke zusammengekuschelt hingesetzt hatte und noch immer schlief. Draco kratzte sich mit zwei Fingern über den Nasenrücken, während er das ruhige Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen betrachtete. Sankt Potter hatte mal wieder zugeschlagen, wie es schien. Und wahrscheinlich erwartete er jetzt auch noch, dass Draco ihm dankbar war für diese Heldentat. Dumm nur, dass dieser das garantiert nicht vorhatte. Erst zeichnete Verachtung die blassen Slytherinzüge, dann flammte Wut in den sturmgrauen Augen auf.

"Oh, fuck off ... _Potter_."

er würde sich sicherlich nicht auch noch bedanken für derart unnötigen Edelmut. Den konnte Mister Ich-überlebe-und-lass-meinen-Arsch-hinterher-auch-noch-feiern an seinen Fans auslassen. Draco konnte fast dabei zusehen, wie seine Laune sank. Er wusste garnicht so genau, warum er derart wütend auf Potter war, vermutlich, weil er den verdammten Edelmut des Gryffindors noch nie hatte ausstehen können und er, ein Malfoy, so etwas nicht brauchte. Ja, das war es wahrscheinlich. Wenn man etwas wie Vergebung oder Edelmut erfuhr, war es schwer noch auf andere herabzublicken. Und seit wann schaute ein Malfoy nicht auf andere herab? Potter untergrub seine verdammte Autorität. Draco schnaubte und setzte sich auf. Es war Zeit dem Gryffindor wieder zu zeigen, wer hier auf wen herabschaute. Wie hatte er gestern nur so ruhig und verständnisvoll sein können? Er hatte sich verhalten wie ein gottverdammter ...

Er dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende sondern versenkte stattdessen mit einem wütenden Ausruf seine geballte Faust in dem weichen Sofastoff. Er konnte spüren, wie sich Potter neben ihm bewegte und der Blick, den er daraufhin über seine Schulter auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen warf, hätte wahrscheinlich ohne Probleme die Untergrenze eines Thermometers gesprengt. Es lag eisige Verachtung darin.

"..was ist los..?"

murmelte der Gryffindor verschlafen und rieb sich gähnend die Augen. Er war durch den wütenden Ausruf und die Erschütterung erwacht, die der offensichtlich ziemlich mies gelaunte Draco beide zu verantworten hatte. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder? Musste er um diese Tageszeit schon schlechte Laune verbreiten? Welche Tageszeit hatten sie eigentlich?

"..was hat dir das arme Sofa denn jetzt getan?"

er sah den blonden Jungen mit einem Blick an, der irgendwo zwischen

_"Scheiße, ich bin gerade nicht besonders freiwillig aufgewacht und jetzt dementsprechend desorientiert"_ und _"Ach Junge, was machst du denn jetzt schon wieder?"_ lag.

Wenn der Minitodesser auch noch ein Morgenmuffel war, hatte er ja mehr Glück gehabt, als mit einem dutzend Sechsern im Lotto. Das würde natürlich ihr temporäres Zusammenleben erheblich verbessern. Harry seufzte als es plötzlich rapide vorwärtsging und er wackelig auf den Füßen stand. Malfoy hatte sich jegliche Antwort auf Harry's Frage gespart - was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Dass er bereute, dass er Harry gestern auch noch zum Sofa getragen hatte? Er wollte sicher nicht auch noch darüber reden! Und jetzt tat dieser Junge schon wieder so, als versuche er auch noch den blonden Slytherin zu verstehen. Draco hätte vor Wut am liebsten mit den Zähnen geknirscht.

"Setz dich in Bewegung, ich will sehen, was hinter den Türen ist!"

schnappte er deshalb nur mit bitterböser Stimme. Harry fuhr sich durch die verwuschelten Haare und schüttelte stumm den Kopf, als er hinter Draco hertappste. Dieser eilte mit überaus zielstrebigen Schritten in Richtung der 4 Türen und sah dann kurz unschlüssig von einer zur nächsten. Harry gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und kratzte sich mit der freien Hand am Hals, als er mit mäßigem Interesse Draco beim Aussuchen zusah. Er war definitiv noch zu müde um sich wirklich darum zu scheren, was hinter diesen Türen lag.

Der blonde Slytherin wählte schließlich einen der mit Abstand simpelsten Wege Türen auszusuchen - er begann einfach links. Knarrzend öffnete sich die Tür, als er die Klinke herunterdrückte und die beiden sahen mit mehr oder minder großer Erwartung in den Raum hinein - Draco mehr, Harry minder. Das Design des Raumes, der sich ihnen auftat, war schlicht aber geschmackvoll. Ein großes Himmelbett stand darin und Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, als ihm die Frage in den Kopf schoß wofür dieser gesamte Kammerkomplex früher wohl genutzt worden war. Er wäre fast rot geworden, als er darüber nachsann, was man an einem solchen Ort alles anstellen konnte. Glücklicherweise achtete jedoch Draco nicht im geringsten auf ihn. Er versuchte - im Gegenteil - sogar Potter vollkommen und gänzlich zu übersehen, als er einen ersten Schritt in das Zimmer machte. Ihm hatten im ersten Moment beim Anblick des Bettes schlichtweg die Worte gefehlt. Einzelbetten hätte er ja noch ertragen - ein Sofa, wenn einer saß - auch gut. Aber ein Doppelbett? Um Gottes Willen sie mussten die Fesseln wieder loswerden! Das kratzte doch arg an seiner Ehre. Doch etwas hob seine Laune beträchtlich, als er durch den Türrahmen schritt. Dort, links neben der Tür, stand ihr Gepäck. Wenigstens etwas! Ansonsten war der Raum genau wie die Vorhalle extrem unspektakulär. Ein großes Fell auf dem Boden, ein brauner Holzschrank und etwas, das aussah wie ein Fenster! Er schleppte Harry fast durch den halben Raum, als er es entdeckte. Potter schien aber plötzlich Eigendynamik zu entwickeln, wahrscheinlich wollte er auch wissen welche Tageszeit sie hatten. Sie traten nebeneinander vor die Vorhänge und schoben sie auseinander.  
Um sich dann für einige Sekunden starre Mienen zu bekommen und einen zweiten Kontrollblick aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Draco lies einen leisen Wutschrei hören und riss seinen Vorhangteil wieder zu, Harry war in der Zwischenzeit einige Schritte nach hinten gewichen. Auch er streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus und zog seinen Vorhangteil wieder zu, ehe er sich in Richtung des blonden Slytherin wandte, der sich - wohl auf der Suche nach einer Sitzgelegenheit - schon wieder von dem dunkellilanen Vorhängen abgewandt hatte und jetzt zielstrebig auf das Bett zueilte. Alles, was er heute tat, war irgendwie übermäßig hektisch, stellte Harry mit leichtem Seufzen fest, als es wieder ziemlich rasch vorwärtsging. Draco warf sich fast rückwärts auf das Bett und Harry machte - von dem Sprung überrascht - eine Bauchlandung auf den weichen Bettlaken. Er hob nur kurz den Blick zu dem blonden Jungen hinüber, der den Baldachin des Himmelbettes betrachtete und dessen Zähne offensichtlich vor unterdrückten Emotionen leise vor sich hinmahlten, um dann mit entnervtem Stöhnen den Kopf wieder fallen zu lassen und das Gesicht in den Laken zu vergraben. Das Bett war so unglaublich weich, aber seine Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen, seit sie aus dem Fenster geschaut hatten. Keiner der beiden wollte den Anfang machen. Die beiden Jungs lagen einfach nur nebeneinander und schwiegen. Jeder versuchte auf seine Art in seinen Gedanken aufzuräumen. Es mochte über eine Stunde vergangen sein, ehe schließlich die leise Stimme des Slytherin Harry aus seinen Gedanken riss  
"Was machen sie hier mit uns ... Potter?"

das war wirklich eine gute Frage. Und exakt die, die Harry auch beschäftigte.

"Ich meine - schau mal. Ich bin ein Zauberersprössling einer der reinblütigsten Familien auf diesem Planeten, aber so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." diese Aussage war ausnahmsweise nicht einmal hochmütig gemeint, sie sollte nur die Irritation des Malfoysprosses ausdrücken. Und vielleicht war es genau das, was Harry nun ziemlich beunruhigte.

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht."

antwortete er deshalb mehr als nur wahrheitsgemäß und mit sehr leiser Stimme.

"Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung was das hier für Räume sind. Aber sind sie wahrscheinlich magischer als der ganze Rest von Hogwarts zusammen."

Harry hatte das dringende Bedürfnis aufzuseufzen und den Kopf leicht auf das weiche Bettzeug zu schlagen. Ein wenig Erleichterung war wohl auch dabei, dass man eigentlich nur die Magie für das verantwortlich machen konnte, was sie dort draußen gesehen hatten. Es musste Magie sein. Oder vielleicht träumte er am Ende etwa alles nur?

"Zwick mich mal." wisperte er zu dem blonden Jungen hinüber, der sich inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte und die geschlossenen Vorhänge betrachtete.

"Nicht lieber als das. Wenn's dir hilft." gab der nur mit dem typischen sadistischen Malfoygrinsen zurück und kurz darauf hatte sich Harry mit einem gellenden Schmerzenslaut davon überzeugt, dass dies hier alles, nur kein Traum war.

"Arsch - 'n bisschen weniger fest hätte es auch getan." knurrte er Malfoy an, der zum ersten mal am heutigen Tag wieder richtig gut gelaunt aussah.

"Aber das wäre bei weitem nicht so lustig gewesen." der blonde Slytherin strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen und streckte sich, ehe sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst wurde.

Harry quittierte diese Aussage nur mit einem Schnauben und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er trommelte mit seinen schlanken Fingern und einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf seiner Bauchdecke herum und musterte den schweren Baldachinstoff, der über ihnen das Dach des Himmelbettes bildete.

"Willst du noch in die anderen Räume gehen?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit zögernd.

"Na ich weiß nicht. Das war mir eigentlich schon fast Grund genug hier direkt wieder auszuziehen." die Stimme des älteren Jungen klang unschlüssig.

"Du willst aus den Räumlichkeiten hier ganz raus?" Harry war gelinde gesagt überrascht.

"Ich stelle mich lieber unseren Mitschülern, als noch mehr komische Sachen zu erleben." bestätigte Draco seine eben getroffene Aussage. Der große Malfoy würde seinen Stolz runterschlucken? Das konnte man sich durchaus als "Jubiläum" mit drei Kreuzen im Kalender vermerken! Und das war eindeutig nun die Chance für Harry zu zeigen, dass man ihm "Mut" nicht nur nachsagte.

"Nagut, den nächsten Raum sollten wir uns aber noch anschauen." sagte er überzeugt. Malfoy schien sich in diesem Augenblick auch gerade mit der Gefährung seines Stolzes auseinandergesetzt zu haben, denn er nickte nur und sagte

"Natürlich."

Und so erhoben sie sich, obwohl keiner wirklich den nächsten Raum betreten wollte, und gingen in fast friedlicher Eintracht zur Tür. Wenn man sie in diesem Augenblick in aller Ernsthaftigkeit gefragt hätte, hätten sie wahrscheinlich geantwortet, dass sie viel zu nervös wegen des nächsten Raum waren, um sich noch gegenseitig zu piesaken. Sie ließen die Tür hinter sich offen stehen und wandten sich direkt der Tür zu ihrer Linken zu.

"Wer macht auf?" der Schwarzhaarige sah den Blonden von der Seite an, der nur knurrte, die Hand auf die Türklinke legte und diese herunterdrückte. Bei seiner Ehre - ein Malfoy war doch nicht zu feige um eine Tür zu öffnen! Harry konnte das nur recht sein. So hatte jetzt jeder der beiden seinen Beitrag zum Betreten des nächsten Zimmers geliefert.

Beiden stand die Anspannung in's Gesicht geschrieben, als sich die Tür langsam und knarzend öffnete. Und ihre Mienen blieben unbewegt, als sie sich schließlich gänzlich geöffnet hatte. Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens sagte Harry kühl

"Also DAS müsste dir eigentlich gefallen, oder irre ich mich da?"

"Richtig Potter, da hatte jemand durchaus keinen schlechten Geschmack." konnte er die selbstzufriedene Stimme des jungen Slytherin zu seiner rechten vernehmen. Der hatte beim Anblick dieses Zimmers ganz offensichtlich an Selbstvertrauen zurückgewonnen. Sie betraten sie den Raum und sahen sich um. Es war ein Bad. Draco fand es hübsch, Harry fand es scheußlich. Auch hier gab es kein Fenster, das diffuse Licht war hier jedoch ein wenig heller. Die Wände und der Boden waren schwarz gekachelt und ab und an war eine giftgrüne dazwischen plaziert. Eine schwarze Badewanne war in der Ecke in die Wand eingelassen und um sie herum wand sich giftgrüner Efeu. Das Bad war ziemlich groß, fand Harry. Eine schwarze Dusche war ebenfalls vorhanden und - er konnte sich ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen - eine schwarze Toilette.

"Na das ist ja richtig evil." kommentierte er das Klo, als sie davorstanden.

"Nein, das ist einfach nur geschmackvoll." versetzte Draco.

"Was denkst du wie das aussehen würde, wenn hier alles schwarz wäre und die Toilette wäre weiß?" insgeheim musste ihm Harry recht geben, aber die Vorstellung, dass die bösen Slytherin in ihren Bädern sogar ihre Toiletten an ihren Lebensstil anpassten, fand er trotzdem irgendwie furchtbar amüsant. Er kicherte solang bis ihm Draco mit einem entnervten "Ach komm halt's Maul." gegen's Schienbein trat.

Dann erst konnten sie ihre Runde durch das Bad fortsetzen. Draco mit etwas beleidigtem und Harry mit einem Blick, der irgendwo zwischen Kichern und schmerzlich das Gesicht verziehen lag. Das letzte was sie sich besahen waren die silbern eingefassten Spiegel mit den schwarzen Waschbecken darunter. Sie standen davor und für einige Sekunden war jeder in den Anblick seines eigenen Spiegelbildes versunken. Sie sahen beide ein bisschen abgekämpft aus. Die Gesellschaft des anderen hinterließ sogar sichtbare Spuren! Harry hatte einen Kratzer auf der Nase von seinem Treppensturz und Draco versuchte in der Zeit herauszufinden, wie schlimm seine Beule am Hinterkopf aussah.

"Du bist schlimmer als eine ganze Rugbymannschaft.." konnte man von Harry vernehmen, als er sich vorsichtig über die Kruste auf seiner Nasenspitze strich.

"Eine ..was?" fragt Draco, klang dabei aber so, als tangiere es ihn ungefähr mal peripher womit man ihn da vergliche.

"Das ist eine äußerst brutale Muggelsportart.." Harry legte besondere Betonung auf die Worte "äußerst" und "brutale" - wäre ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl schmerzhaft gewesen, Malfo hätte eine weitere Beule gehabt.

"Du meinst eine, bei der man blaue Flecken und Beulen kriegt?" versetzte Draco grinsend. Zugegeben, das war kein schlechter Konter gewesen. Harry knurrte nur. Er legte die freie Hand auf den Hebel des Wasserhahns und drückte ihn hoch. Ein wenig Wasser würde ihm guttun, sofern der Slytherin es zulies, das er beide Hände dafür verwendete. Mit einem entsetzten Aufkeuchen prallten beide zurück.

"Potter - raus hier!" Harry wurde mehr von Draco geschubst als das er selber lief und sie stolperten überstürzt aus der Tür hinaus, um sie von außen zuzuschlagen, sich dagegenzulehnen und an ihr hinunterzusinken. Drinnen hörte man noch immer das Plätschern von Flüßigkeit, die aus dem Wasserhahn quoll. Und sie beide wussten, dass sie dieses Bad nicht wieder betreten würden.

...nicht solang Blut aus dem Wasserhahn floß.

* * *

Reviewreviews:

**gugi28:** Hallo Süße! Danke danke danke für dein Review, hab mich riesig gefreut. Draco hat bestimmt was genommen, guck, wie komisch er jetzt schon wieder is. Er kann sich nicht entscheiden °lach und dir zuzwinker° Is ja saulieb, dass du dich noch um Mitternacht hinsetzt und mein Chap liest - da tut's mir immer so Leid, wenn ich nicht weitermach, weil ich nicht dazu komm. Hoffe du bist nit bös deshalb. Danke für deinen Weihnachtsgruß und dir auch alles gute zum neuen Jahr! °umknuddel°

**Schnuckiputz:** Und schon wieder hat's ewig gedauert! °kopf in den sand steck° ..gute Güte. Sorry! :( ..und, wie findest du den Fortgang? Ich gebe zu, langsam wird alles sehr misteriös und so °grins°. Aber ich versprech - auch wenn die nimmer ins Bad wollen - Duschszene kommt noch! °giggel° ...danke für dein Review und ich hoff das Chap hat dir gefallen. Die Reaktion beim Aufstehen war interessant, eh? °zwinker° °knuddeldichlieb° ..Danke und ja, ich konnte Weihnachten genießen. Und Neujahr auch. Hoffe dir ging's ähnlich. Und ich bin für fast jedes Gebäck zu haben! °gg°

**Lyonessheart:** Danke dir für dein Review! Hoffe das Kapitel hier hat dir jetzt auch gefallen. Ich gebe zu die Art miteinander nach dem Aufwachen umzugehen, die die zwei angeschlagen haben, war nicht die salonfähigste - aber hey, was haben wir von ihnen schon erwartet? °zwinker°

**teufelchennetty:** Krankenhaus? Ui, ich hoff es war nix schlimmes. Freut mich, dass du dich auf meine Geschichte gefreut hast! °sich geehrt fühl° Danke fürs Review!

**yvi:** "Schnell" ...tut mir Leid, ich glaub das neue Chap war alles, nur nicht "schnell" da. °sich am kopf kratz° Aber das Review is voll lieb von dir. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du auch schreiben kannst! °g° Aber um mich nicht zu wiederholen: Nochmal vielen Dank! °ma knuddel° °g°

**floppy:** Ich denk mir manchmal auch "Schande..wie kamst du da drauf" °grins° ..aber dankeschön! Freu mich immer über Komplimente °nick°

**Amunet:** Hallo mein süßer Amukeks - ja, da treib ich bestimmt eins für dich auf °kicher° ..aber ist doch auch nit schlimm. Hab schließlich selber ewig für die Fortsetzung gebraucht °augen verdreh°. Find ich ja supi, dass ich's geschafft hab dich zu überraschen °peacezeichen mach° xD Also dankeschön nochmal, gell? Hoffe du hattest auch 'nen guten Rutsch. Und warum ich meinen Nick geändert hatte, hab'ich dir in Langform erzählt, oder? °gg° °dich lieb knuddel°

**dieSturm:** Hallöchen und dank dir für dein Review, Liebes. °g° Hab mich sehr über dein Lob gefreut und ja, hast recht, die brauchen noch ein bisschen um wirklich zueinander zu finden. Hin und wieder mal ein kleiner Hint, aber nix großes. Ich geh das immer gern langsam an - damit ich Charaktere in einem Plot habe und nicht 'nen Plot um die Charaktere - falls du verstehst, was ich meine °zuzwinker°. Würd mich über jede Idee freuen, ob sie langweilig is, entscheid dann gern ich. Also, wenn dir was einfällt, gib ruhig her °lach und dich knuddel°


End file.
